


red spider lilies blooming as the river flows

by DragonladyNatz



Category: Original Work, Samurai of Hyuga (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Baby Hanako AU, F/M, Found Family, Gen, Its an AU of the rp!fic, Multi, Which in itself is an au..., also the rp!fic i mentioned earlier? gone. thanos snapped. donezo, it hurts, so AU of an AU. its big brain time, whats the AU about? read and find it, why? because i mcfucking said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2020-12-28 03:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21130184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonladyNatz/pseuds/DragonladyNatz
Summary: A collection of stories written for the SOHtober 2019 prompts, written in the context of the Baby Hanako AU, which is sort of a mix of Hanako being Babie, and also being like Nezuko from Demon Slayer.





	1. first encounter/beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Flaine1996](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaine1996/gifts), [SantaManana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantaManana/gifts), [wormeo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormeo/gifts), [Ginsougou173](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginsougou173/gifts).

Rin only notices it two weeks after the girl is brought to the dojo. She wishes she’d noticed it sooner — by then, the bags under the girl’s eyes were so dark they practically matched her inky-black hair. How long has it been since the poor thing had a good night’s sleep?

After Rin first realises it, she sees how painfully obvious it’s been this whole time. She spots so many clear red flags throughout the day after she first notices it.

The girl can barely seem to coordinate her limbs sometimes, tripping over everything and absolutely nothing almost as frequently as she blinks. She could be told to do something and forget it almost immediately after — if you could even keep her attention while telling her what to do. The poor thing is so tired that her memory and attention span are nonexistent. She can hardly keep her eyes open most of the time, and seems to doze off for minutes at a time at random points throughout the day before startling herself back into consciousness.

The girl’s paranoid and aggressive and anxious, too — moreso than when she first came to the dojo, which was saying something. Before, someone would have to touch her or look her in the eyes to set her off — mostly easily avoided, if one were to just put in the slightest effort. (Not that Gensai ever bothered to.) Now, just coming within a metre or two of the girl makes her become visibly tense and her breaths come short and quick with fear, nevermind  _ touching  _ her - doing that causes the girl to outright attack, biting and scratching and clawing like a rabid animal.

The very same night of the day she realises, Rin resolves to get to the bottom of what is making the girl unable to sleep enough.

* * *

After Jun’s possessive grip around her waist loosens as his sleep deepens, Rin makes her escape, slipping out of his arms and leaving their room in silence. Rin isn’t sure what she expected to find when she snuck into the girl’s room in the dead of night, but it definitely wasn’t  _ this _ .

Rin almost missed her completely, what with the almost complete darkness of the room. The girl is hugging her knees to her chest, curled up in the furthest corner of the small room and rocking back and forth as she sobs, so quietly that if Rin wasn’t seeing it happen with her own two eyes she wouldn’t have believed that the girl was crying. The girl is pressing a hand against her mouth to muffle the sounds, so hard that Rin is sure it has to hurt, and her whole body jerks and shakes with the force of her sobs even as she constantly shivers like it's the dead of winter.

When Rin takes a hesitant step forward, the girl’s head jerks up to stare at her, her pupils blown so wide from panic and fear that the colour of her irises can barely be seen. When Rin takes another step forward, the girl tenses up so much that her shivering stops and she practically becomes a statue, the only evidence of her being alive being the far too fase rise and fall of her chest as she hyperventilates. 

It hurts Rin’s heart to watch as she walks closer and causes the girl’s panic to grow, trying to press herself further into the corner she’s hidden herself in. But Rin knows leaving the girl to deal with whatever is troubling her all by herself isn’t working, and the girl needs help as much as she needs sleep, so Rin keeps drawing closer.

When she squats in front of the girl, just within arm’s reach, the girl bares her teeth and growls, gold bleeding into what little of the irises haven’t been consumed by the blackness of her pupils. When Rin tries to reach a hand out to her, the girl attacks, going ballistic and biting Rin’s hand  _ hard _ , hard enough to break the skin as evidenced by the blood starting to drip out of the corners of the girl’s mouth and the searing pain shooting up Rin’s arm.

Good thing Rin’s grown up with Jun and is no stranger to bites.

Rin stays in place, unphased by the bite and the pain, and instead extends out her free hand to gently pet the girl’s dark hair. The girl is clearly spooked by the choking gasp she lets out before she clamps down even harder with her teeth, and Rin winces slightly as the pain goes from just searing to borderline excruciating. Still, Rin persists, continuing to pet the girl’s hair as she begins to talk as softly and soothingly as she can about everything and nothing, anything to help distract the girl from her panic.

It takes close to an hour, Rin estimates, but finally the girl untenses ever so slightly and the force behind her bite lessons just a bit. While the progress is practically negligible, it's better than nothing, and it burgeons Rin’s efforts.

She continues talking for hours, long past the points where her throat is dry enough to hurt and her voice becomes raspy from overuse, and over time the girl ever so slowly relaxes more and more. She finally releases Rin’s hand from her mouth — long numbed to the pain by then — as the sun begins to peek over the horizon.

Now freed, Rin decides not to push or stress the girl any further, getting to her feet slowly and leaving the room as she cradles her sluggishly bleeding hand. It’s clear, now, that something has the girl too terrified to sleep at night, seeing as how the poor thing hadn’t seemed to have had a wink of sleep before Rin had entered the room.

Rin is even more determined than ever to determine the cause and resolve the issue, and by the time she reaches her own room down the hall to fetch bandages, she’s already decided to drop by once again tonight.

* * *

Gensai had been even more pissed at Rin than usual that day, the sleepless night already making her more sluggish. Jun had been concerned — in his own way — but she’d waved him off, saying it was nothing.

It really was nothing, after all. One night without sleep was nothing compared to the weeks of sleepless nights the girl must’ve endured thus far. This time, when Rin sneaks out of her and Jun’s room to visit again, she brings a pitcher of water and a lantern to provide some light. Being in the blackness of dark last night made Rin feel like she was going blind about two hours in, and it wasn’t a pleasant experience.

When she enters the room again, the girl is once more curled up in her little corner — but this time, when she looks up, her tired eyes latch onto the lantern in Rin’s hand, and she seems… relieved? The girl’s shivering stops and the tenseness of her shoulders eases. Rin almost steps back in shock when the girl starts to crawl across the floor, hyperfocused on the lantern.

Rin sits on the floor cross legged and places the lantern next to her, watching as the girl draws closer and finally stops and resumes her earlier position of sitting with her knees hugged to her chest once she’s reached the lantern. She stares into its light, unblinking.

It takes Rin reaching out and starting to pet the girl’s head once more for her to snap out of her nigh-trance, and the girl flinches at the touch and whips around to face Rin, eyes gold and teeth bared, ready to bite — but once the girl’s eyes properly focus on her, the gold bleeds from her eyes to reveal her true red irises. The girl visibly relaxes — not entirely, with some tenseness still remaining — but it's better than nothing. She hugs her knees again and resumes watching the light of the lantern, but now she shoots occasional glances at Rin every once in a while.

The stark difference in the levels of the girl’s tenseness and fear is almost enough to give Rin whiplash. All because of the lantern… It’s then that Rin realises what exactly it is keeping the girl up at night.

It’s the  _ darkness _ .

As Rin scoots closer to the girl to better pet her hair and begins to talk aimlessly once again like the night before, she’s already begun to plan how to carry off coming to the girl with a lantern and staying with her through the night for as long as needed.

* * *

It takes another two weeks — two weeks of scant sleep (Rin finds that, with the lantern, the girl at least no longer panics, and Rin lets herself sleep for short bouts, relieved by the knowledge), two weeks of burning through candles through the night, and being chewed out for it by Gensai the next day, two weeks of scrambling to find even more nonsense to ramble about to distract the girl from the darkness encompassing the little realm of light around the lantern she’s kept herself to.

It takes two weeks, but after over a dozen night visits, the girl’s behavior changes.

That fateful night, when Rin comes to visit, armed once again with her trusty water pitcher and lantern, the girl crawls not towards the lantern’s light, but towards Rin herself. Rather than watching the lantern, she stares at Rin instead, shoulders entirely relaxed and eyes shining with… trust?

Rin isn’t exactly sure what it is that possesses her to do it, but she slowly stretches her arms out to the sides in a silent offer of a hug. The girl stares at her, eyes wide, before slowly, so slowly, she crawls forward into Rin’s lap and into her embrace. The girl hesitantly lays her head on Rin’s chest, and after a moment gains a confused expression and seems to be listening intently. Her expression changes from confusion to one that is wholly relaxed.

It takes Rin a few moments to realise the girl is listening to her heartbeat, and is seemingly soothed by it. She can’t help but smile and feel her chest grow warm at the revelation.

After a few more moments, the girl’s eyes begin to slowly drift closed for the first time ever during Rin’s night visits, and Rin holds her breath in anticipation as the girl slowly falls asleep, her breathing slowing to that of deep sleep. Rin waits a few more minutes, watching the girl’s face carefully, waiting for yet hoping that the girl doesn’t awaken from her sleep in panic like she does during the day time.

She doesn’t, and the girl stays fast asleep, dead to the world around her. Rin almost can’t believe it, and she’d laugh with the sheer  _ relief  _ she feels if she weren’t so scared of waking the girl from what must be her first proper slumber in the month since she’s come to the dojo.

Rin blows out the lantern’s candle before slowly, carefully getting to her feet, making sure not to jostle the sleeping girl. She walks steadily over to the futon on one side of the room — neatly made, not used even once during the girl’s time here — before she carefully lays herself down on it, on her back, with the girl laying on her torso, head cushioned by her chest.

With the girl finally asleep and apparently now  _ trusting  _ her, Rin gradually falls asleep, too.

It’s just one night. It isn’t much.

But it's a start. 


	2. animal spirits/six spirits

The water spirit - or suijin, as the humans called him — watched as, yet again, the odd child with blackened fingers visited the river.

But perhaps that would be an inaccurate observation — more often than not, the young humanling wasn’t here for the river itself, but for the flowers blooming along its banks. Irises, he believed the humans called them. Hyugan irises. Springing up from the ground in an array of colours, from reddish-purple to blue to blue-purple to red-violet, and rarely, a blossom white as snow. Poisonous blossoms, they were, when ingested — sometimes, when handled, would irritate the skin of a human.

The child seemed to have the sense, or perhaps the forewarning, to avoid touching the irises up to this point. Instead, it — no,  _ she  _ would often crouch on the ground and stare at them. It was an odd practice, but the suijin had always viewed humans in general as odd creatures, so he supposed it was merely par for the course. Often, after admiring the flowers for a while, the girl would wade into the river, and that would be when things got… interesting. Exhibiting how this child was even more bizarre than the average human.

In the water, the girl would stay still as stone, watching and letting the fishes swim past her as her irises bled from red to an inhuman gold more befitting one of the demons of hell. An unmatched level of killing intent would radiate from her, levels of which the suijin had only ever seen before in seasoned murderers, as she would proceed to strike with the swiftness and precision of a snake, snatching the fishes from the water and flinging them far onto the banks to flop around uselessly before she ended their pitiful lives. 

He supposed the metaphor to compare her to a snake was an accurate one — from what he could see, the girl’s soul was as one with the spirit of a snake. Her… ‘spirit animal’, he believed the humans called them. Its bond with her was strong.

It seemed as though everything about this child was a conundrum, a paradox he couldn’t quite figure out. So young, yet carrying the pain of an old soul who lived through decades of atrocities. So small, yet so strong, an inhuman strength inhabiting her tiny body when she descended into her golden-eyed haze of bloodlust. So… cute, he would say, with her doe-like eyes, and yet so monstrous when in her moments of frenzy.

So undoubtedly pure of heart and mind, yet undeniably tainted by the depths of hell, so clearly touched and corrupted by Jigoku.

It was baffling, and worrying. The suijin had been wondering what to make of this child, how to deal with and stop this possible threat in her tracks. Because the girl was far too young to bear such power, such burden, such pain and such ability to deal pain. She was imbalanced. Perhaps it was due to the Jigoku sinking its claws into her at such a young age, but it and her soul were far too intertwined for her to ever be freed from its grasp.

The suijin did not want to kill this child. Not now, not ever. There was something in his heart that forbade him to do so, even if he didn’t know what. But he needed to do  _ something  _ about her, to save her soul from being merely intertwined with the Jigoku, to becoming entirely consumed by it.

The suijin had no idea what would happen, what would become of the girl if she lost herself so wholly to the taint of hell. He did not want to find out.

The suijin was startled from his thoughts when he realised the girl, for the first time, seemed to be acting on her desire to touch and pluck the irises. The poisonous blossoms. Before he could stop himself, he found himself calling out to her.

_ “Do not touch the blossoms, little one. They may do you harm.” _

The girl snatched her hand back from the flowers and looked around wildly, apprehensively. The suijin supposed that now was as good a time as any to approach her. With her spirit being that of a serpent, it was easy to shift into the guise of a snake, not too different from his usual form of a serpent-like dragon of the sea. He slithered steadily out of the water, his pitch-black scales a stark contrast from the bright blossoms and leaves lining the river, and the girl spotted him immediately.

The suijin supposed her affinity for snakes was to blame, as the girl quickly relaxed at the sight of him, and even walked closer to him before crouching on the ground before him. She reached a hand out to the suijin, out of curiosity, or perhaps stupidity. Possibly both — they were traits that humans seemed to have in spades.

Still, the suijin did not strike, rather he lifted his front half off the ground and wound himself around the girl’s outstretched arm before making his way to her shoulders. The girl’s thoughts rang in his ears as loudly as though she’d spoken them.  _ ‘Pretty… what animal is this…? The Rin lady never told me about any animal like this… but it feels safe…’ _

The suijin latched onto her thoughts and used them to delve deeper into her mind, searching. Searching for any answer to his conundrum, to solve the problem presented to him.

What he found instead horrified him, and many things fell into place.

The heinous acts she was forced to commit, allowing the seed of evil and bloodlust to take root. The heinous acts committed upon her, nurturing it, feeding it, helping the seed take root and fester. The heinous acts that persisted for well over a year, helping the seed grow as the girl did, as one.

The girl’s existence was a tragedy borne of one man’s atrocities. It would be a mercy to remove her from the mortal plane. And yet still, the suijin couldn’t bring himself to do so, even as her skinny little neck would be easy to wind around and snap, even as her blood pumped steadily through her veins, ready to chauffeur his deadly venom throughout her body. The suijin simply could not do it.

As the girl peered into his slitted, water-blue eyes — filled with nothing but pure childish curiosity and life — the suijin decided.

He may not be able to stop the monster in her path. But he could redirect her from that path, guide her away from it. Protect her from her own self, from the corruption of the hells below, stop her from being consumed by it. He rubbed his head against the girl’s cheek, still soft with baby fat, and she giggled.  _ ‘Whatever this animal is… it’s so nice… but what was that voice from earlier…?’  _ She broke her eye contact with the suijin and looked around, wary once more.

The suijin said,  _ “My apologies, little one. That voice was me.”  _ The girl’s head whipped back around to face him, confused and awed. He continued,  _ “I merely did not want to see you get hurt. Those flowers, pretty as they may be, are poisonous. They can hurt your skin. I do not wish to discourage your curiosity, but perhaps take heed to settle for admiring the blossoms without touching them.” _

The girl nodded with a serious expression. The suijin then asked,  _ “I have seen you come to my river many a time - why? Have you no home to play in, no family to spend time with?” _

The girl shifted uncomfortably and averted her eyes, staying silent. But her thoughts were answer enough.  _ ‘The scary old man doesn’t want me at home unless it is time for my… training… and I don’t want to be home for him to get mad at me… even if I miss the nice Rin lady, or the tall Jun… But at least here at the river and in the forest I can find pretty flowers for the nice Rin lady, or catch fish or hunt animals for everyone to eat...’ _

The suijin felt irritation stir in his gut, as well as an unexpected sense of… protectiveness. Whoever this ‘scary old man’ was, he has earned the suijn’s ire. To be terrifying enough to scare a child so young from those she trusted and cared for… how awful. It seemed as though the suijin had more than just the Jigoku’s influence to protect the girl from, and his resolve hardened.

The suijin flicked his tail lightly against the girl’s nose, breaking her frown and turning it into a playful giggle. He asked,  _ “What is your name, little one?”  _ He felt pleased when her thoughts turned away from the ‘scary old man’. 

The girl responded — inflection and tone odd, speech littered with pauses — and said, “Hana’s name… is Hanako. But… the Rin lady… also calls Hana… as Hana-chan.” The girl paused, then asked shyly, “What… your name… mister… uhm…”

The suijin responded,  _ “I am a snake, little one. A serpent. Just like you.”  _ His last statement elicited another giggle from the girl, and he continued,  _ “As for my name… I do not have one. Would you do me the honour of giving me one, little Hanako-chan?”  _ It wasn’t entirely a lie - he was referred to as ‘suijin’, and he supposed it could be his name, but that would be like saying all humans’ names were ‘human’. Besides, giving the girl —  _ Hanako _ , giving Hanako this choice would endear him to her, help her feel like her opinion was desired, important… a feeling he doubted she got back at the dojo she thought about, with the ‘scary old man’.

Hanako thought and thought.  _ ‘His scales are so black and pretty… and shiny… they remind me of wet ink… but that isn’t a nice name… hmm… Didn’t the safe Jun man say before that there was a type of wood that looked black and shiny? It had a pretty name… What was it…?’ _

Ebony, huh? It was a fine wood, and a fine name.  _ “Kokutan is a wonderful name, little one. You have good taste.”  _ The girl flushed lightly, cheeks turning pink as she smiled widely, proud. She reached over with her other hand and scratched lightly under the suijin’s chin, and he wasn’t ashamed to admit that the sensation was pleasant. He relished in it — and perhaps his enjoyment was visible, with how Hanako giggled again.

He smiled internally when the girl thought,  _ ‘This snake is so nice… will he want to be my friend…? Will he want to come back with me to the dojo…? It would be nice to have someone with me when the others are training...’ _

_ “Of course I’ll be your friend, little one,”  _ the suijin said kindly, feeling a sense of satisfaction at the happy sparkle that entered the girl’s eyes and the giddy grin stretching across her cheeks.  _ “And I shall gladly accompany you home. It would be my honour to be your companion, Hanako-chan. Your spirit is strong, like a warrior. Anyone would be proud to be your friend.” _

The girl let out a little cheer and rubbed her cheek against the suijin’s head, before shyly asking, “Shall you and… Hana go… home, then… Kokutan?”

The suijin — no,  _ Kokutan  _ bobbed his head up and down as though nodding, and the girl smiled, irises long forgotten as she turned on her heel and began her trek back to the dojo, accompanied by her new friend and guardian.


	3. poison

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> only tangentially related to the prompt, not very proud of this one but it's an important moment  
might rewrite this sorry piece of trash some day

The girl stood next to the pretty and short tree, touching the weird but pretty white things growing on it. She'd never seen these pretty white things before, and she'd been here at the short tree many times over the win-ter. (That's what the nice lady said was happening before, that when the soft cold things called snow-flakes fell from the sky, it was called win-ter.) The lady said that now win-ter was ending, though, and that something different called 'spring' would happen. The girl wondered what exactly this 'spring' thing would bring. Maybe 'spring' was the reason these pretty white things had come out of the short tree? 

The girl reached out to the pretty things and pulled on one, and let out a happy noise when it expectedly came off the short tree. She held it between her fingers and looked closely at it. Pretty… she breathed in, and the pretty thing was pretty for her nose, too! The girl bared her teeth in happiness and pulled off some more of the pretty things. Maybe the nice lady or wild man would like them! Maybe… even the angry old man would like them! Maybe he wouldn't scold her today!

With her hands full of the pretty white things, the girl started running back to the do-jo (that's what the scary old man called the place), when she saw that poking through the snow-flakes under her bare feet were a few more pretty things! They looked different, but they were so pretty! The girl bared her teeth again and squatted to pull them out, too. With more pretty things, maybe the nice lady would be ha-ppy! 

The girl got up and continued running, stopping only to pull out some more pretty things from the ground. When she finally reached the do-jo, she climbed onto the raised wooden plat-form and hit her bottom of her feet against the wood a few times to get all the snow-flakes off. Last time she went in with snow-flakes on her feet, the scary old man yelled at her and hit her… she didn't want that to happen again. 

Now that all the cold stuff on her feet was gone, the girl hurried into the do-jo, looking around for the nice lady. She didn't notice the scary old man entering the room until something hit the back of her head, hard, and sent her falling forward, dropping all her pretty things. 

"Stupid brat… can't you do anything right?! What do you think you're doing, bringing some damned poisonous pieris here, and with a bunch of  _ weeds  _ to boot! Damned brat…" the scary old man said in his angry voice, and the girl stayed down on the floor and kept quiet even though her chest was going  _ thump-thump-thump _ . When she kept quiet, she would be safer. This she knew and had learned a long time ago, but when she tries to remember when she learned it, her head starts to hurt and her chest feels painful and scared. 

Even though she tried, she couldn't help but let out a sad whimper when the scary old man angrily stepped down on some of the pretty things, again and again and again. The girl wheezed when he kicked her in the side as she lay on the floor, and finally the scary old man left the room. 

Even though her side was hurting a lot, the girl didn't want to stay in the room, scared the scary old man would come back and hit her some more. She picked up as many of the ruined pretty things as she could before darting back out of the do-jo, sitting outside in the cold snow as she leaned against the do-jo's outer wall. She held the pretty things to her chest as her eyes started feeling itchy and water came out. 

The girl didn't know how long she sat there in the snow-flakes, but suddenly the nice lady came out of the do-jo, her face looking weird. The skin of her forehead was all wrinkly as she squeezed the hair above her eyes together. When the nice lady spotted the girl sitting half-buried under the snow-flakes, she ran forward and brushed all the snow-flakes off, her weird expression turning into a ha-ppy one. 

"Oh, sweetie… you're okay… I'm so glad…" the nice lady said, fussing over the girl's snow dampened hair. "I was so worried when you didn't come back for so long after your little adventure… you have to tell me when you come home, okay? And why are you sitting out in the snow? You'll catch your death of cold!"

The girl quietly lifted her shoulders up and down, holding her pretty things closer as she shook and shook from the cold. The movement caught the nice lady's eye, and after looking at the pretty things, she asked, "Did you pick those, sweetie? You like flowers?" 

The girl tilted her head. "Flow… wers…?" she repeated softly. 

The nice lady moved her head up and down and gently took one of the less ruined pretty things, one of pretty white things she first pulled, spinning it in her hand. "These things are called flowers, kiddo," she said. 

The girl bared her teeth. "Me… like… flow-wer…" 

The nice lady bared her teeth back and asked, "Yeah? You like 'em? Why's that?"

The girl kept silent for a minute and the nice lady waited patiently. Finally, the girl answered, "Flow-wer… pretty… many co-lours… make nose ha-ppy…" 

The nice lady's breath came out with weird noises as she bared her teeth again. "I see. Just be careful not to try eating them, yeah? Especially not these white ones… they're poisonous and will make your tummy hurt very, very badly." When the nice lady mentioned her tummy, the girl's tummy started hurting again where the scary old man kicked, and she winced and held her tummy. The nice lady noticed and her eyes became less ha-ppy, but she kept baring her teeth. The nice lady said, "I guess you're a real flower child, huh, kiddo?"

The girl perked up. "...Hana… ko…?" The word was very pretty for her ears… she liked it.

The nice lady asked, "You like Hanako, huh? Is that your name? You've been here for a few weeks now, but I don't think I ever asked…"

The girl tilted her head. "...name…?"

The nice lady moved her head up and down again. "Yeah. Name. It's… what people call you. Like, me, I'm Rin!" the nice lady said as she waved her hand towards herself. "And the brown haired grump is Jun. So what's  _ your  _ name, kiddo?"

The girl thought. What people called her…? The only thing the scary man called her was… "...Name… Brat…" 

The nice lady winced. "...No, no, kiddo, that's— that's not your name… Hey, since you like Hanako so much… Why don't we make that your name, huh? How does that sound?"

The girl thought again. The nice lady —  _ Rin  _ — wanted to call her Hanako…? The thought made her chest feel warm and ha-ppy, so she bared her teeth. "Name… Hana… ko…" she tried, as she bared her teeth more, growing excited. "...Yes…!"

Rin bared her teeth at the girl again, and patted her hair. "Hanako it is, then. It's nice to properly meet you, Hanako." The girl bared her teeth in response, then shyly gave the rest of the pretty flow-wer things to Rin. 

“It is also… nice for… Hanako to meet… Rin!” The girl— no,  _ Hanako  _ replied in turn.


	4. romance options

Hanako likes to watch her loved ones when they’re together.

When she told Masa-nii, he just shook his head and scolded her for her “voyeurism”, whatever that means. But his words didn’t really seem very angry and he patted her head afterwards and brought her to go draw together, so she thinks he wasn’t really scolding her. 

(Masa-nii’s emotions are easy for Hanako to figure out. She wishes everyone were like that, then it would be so much easier for her. She wouldn’t have to be so wary all the time of saying something wrong and being a bad girl, and then she’ll be beaten like when she was with the scary old sensei.)

Back when she and Mommy and Daddy were all still at the dojo, it was nice to see Mommy and Daddy together. She couldn’t watch them all the time, though - sometimes Mommy would tell her to go play with Kokutan for a bit, and sometimes if she listened closely she’d hear weird noises from Mommy and Daddy’s room when they were alone together. She’d always wonder what games they were playing without her, but going inside would be rude and then she’d be a bad girl. 

When she tried to ask Mommy, she just turned really red and then brought Hanako to go play with the flowers and then Hanako forgot about it until she remembered again, but by then she figured Mommy didn’t want to talk about it. It was even less helpful when she asked Daddy - he just laughed and laughed, before picking her up and giving her forehead a kiss, and told her she would find out when she was older. 

(Daddy’s eyes got really dark and scary when he said that, even though he was still smiling, so Hanako decided to not ask Daddy again either.)

Hanako is pretty sure Mommy and Daddy love each other, even if she hasn’t seen Daddy for quite a while now. Even though Mommy and Daddy fought with the hot metal sticks and then with the sharp swords because of the scary sensei, they never seemed to  _ really  _ want to hurt each other, even if Daddy was always adamant on beating Mommy and would get grumpy if he didn’t. 

And when the scary sensei wasn’t around, instead of the hard, harsh clangs of metal on metal that made Hanako’s ears hurt, everything was quiet and soft. Mommy would take care of Daddy and scold him for being reckless or something — Mommy was  _ always  _ scolding Daddy for something, but like with Masa-nii there was never any real anger behind it. And then Daddy would roll his eyes and pretend to be all grouchy but Hanako always knew that Daddy was always happy for the attention.

Mommy and Daddy were always what Hanako thought love was like. It didn’t matter that they fought sometimes, or all the time, because they still worried for each other and took care of each other, and at the end of the day they would always make up, eventually.

She’s a whole eight years old, so she thinks she’s pretty grown up and knowledgeable about these kinds of things - like Masa-nii! 

Still, remembering Mommy and Daddy in the past, Hanako wonders if she’ll ever have something like that. She’s not pretty, or strong, or cool, or caring, or good at cooking like Mommy is, and she doesn’t have the loud, fiery, and oddly charming exuberance that Daddy had. (‘Exuberance’ is one of the big words that Masa-nii taught Hanako. She thinks he’d be proud that she used it, if he could see into her head.) 

Instead, all Hanako has is a messy tongue that can’t talk right, and weird eyes that other kids think is all gross and ugly, and scars that no other kids have, and black hands and claws that have other kids’ mommies grabbing their kids and running away. Hanako is all scary and gross and bad and  ** _weird_ ** , like the scary sensei said, so sometimes she thinks finding that softness like Mommy and Daddy is impossible.

Then Kokutan reminds her —  _ they’re not bad things, Hanako, they’re just different and it makes you extra special among you humans,  _ that’s what Kokutan would say. Mommy and Daddy, and Toshi-papa, and Masa-nii, and Hachi-papa, and Kokutan and Kasshoku-kun too, they all still love her even though she’s weird, so she thinks that it's not so impossible after all. 

After all, with so many weird people in her family now, surely she can find someone just as weird as her to love, right?


	5. sake time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a lighthearted look into the past, and why a certain little girl hates the very concept of sake

Hanako sits quietly next to Mommy and watches as she and Hachi-san (what were the odds, that the man she met two years ago would show up again?) drink the nasty, angry, weird-smelling water. Hanako huffs angrily at the bottle of the nasty water before snuggling into Mommy’s side. She doesn’t even want to  _ look  _ at it! It’s gross!

She hears Hachi-san laugh loudly out of nowhere. “Kiddo, hey, ya wanna try some of this?” he asks, and it takes Hanako a moment to realise he’s talking to her. She looks at him and he’s shooting her a good natured smile (a stark contrast to the angry glare Mommy is sending him, not that Hanako can see it), and he raises his cup of the nasty water to reiterate his question.

Hanako’s response is another huff and a vehement headshake, to which Hachi-san laughs again. The thought of trying the nasty water makes Hanako want to gag, eugh…

Hanako feels Mommy’s chest shake a bit as she, too, lets out a chuckle, and Hanako looks up at Mommy to send her a pout.  _ Mommy, don’t be a traitor! _ She thinks. Hanako thinks Mommy got the message, because Mommy starts to pat her head and say she’s sorry as she smiles.

Hanako snuggles back into Mommy’s side with a huff and closes her eyes, listening as Mommy says, “Hana-chan  _ did  _ try sake a while ago, by accident. Let’s just say it didn’t go very well.”

Hanako hears Hachi-san laugh again, before he asks, “Oh,  _ this  _ sounds like a story that I just gotta hear. Spill the beans, Miss Samurai! We’ve got all night!”    
  
Hanako yawns, sleepy from Mommy’s familiar, soothing scent and the long day they’ve had since arriving in Jijinto, but she blinks sleepily and tries to listen as Mommy sighs and starts to tell the tale.

* * *

It was a scene not too different from the present — a bar in the middle of a town, full of life and people and noise, and most importantly, alcohol.

Hanako watched curiously as Mommy and the man who gave the job hit their glasses together with a ‘clink’ and a cry of ‘Kampai!’ before downing the weird-smelling water inside. They both refill their glasses again, and Hanako smiles because whatever this weird-smelling water is, it seems to be making Mommy more relaxed — rather obviously, too, Mommy wouldn’t usually be smiling so much around someone who she takes a job from! And she’s been so stressed lately, with the really hard-to-kill mark they’ve been assigned for said job. But Mama got it done, because Mommy was the coolest ever! She continued to watch, wide-eyed and curious, as Mommy and the man drained their cups again. 

Hanako started to wonder what the weird-smelling water was — what made it so special that everyone seemed to be drinking it, and made Mommy like it so much? She really, really,  _ really  _ wanted to try it, even a little bit. 

Hanako sees her chance when Mommy leaves to go to the toilet and the man looks away from the table to look at the butt of another man who just entered —  _ was there a stain on his pants? Hanako wasn’t sure, but she couldn’t figure out why else he would stare so intensely _ — so she gingerly picked up Mommy’s cup and took a big sip of the weird-smelling water, swallowing it quickly so the evidence of her little sneaky act was gone.

Hanako let out a whimper and quickly put down the cup - almost dropping it in her haste. It was so gross! It tasted so bad! And even worse, the water was  _ angry  _ and made Hanako’s throat hurt like it was on fire!  _ It hurts, it hurts, it hurts…  _ She could feel the backs of her eyes begin to burn, too, and she let out a hiccup before coughing loudly as she felt the burn in her throat spread down and down and it  _ hurt! _ Finally, Hanako let out a pained sob, and tears started streaming down her cheeks as she began to cry.

“What the— kid?! What’s wrong?!” The man turned back to her and asked, looking panicked, but Hanako continued to cry and hiccup and cough, and she whimpered again. 

As though on cue, Hanako heard Mommy’s voice echo through the bar, yelling, “Hana-chan?! What happened?! Why are you crying?!  _ Who made my baby cry?! _ ” In a flash, Mommy was suddenly next to Hanako, and Hanako hiccuped and coughed and buried her face in Mommy’s chest and cried some more. The weird smelling water was evil! Pure evil!   
  
Mommy patted Hanako’s head and cooed softly to her in the midst of asking who made her cry. Hanako pointed a shaky hand at the cup of the nasty water and sobbed, “Hana… try… weird water… Hana’s throat… hurts…!” 

Hanako felt Mommy’s hand on her head pause in its petting movements and she whimpered. Did she make Mommy angry by taking her drink? “Hana is... s-sorry, Mommy,” she hiccupped. Mommy started petting Hanako again and shushed her, her chest shaking slightly as she chuckled and reassured, “Don’t worry, my baby. Mommy’s not mad, okay? But don’t go around taking other people’s drinks, because you won’t know if you’ll like them.” Hanako coughed and nodded before hugging Mommy even tighter.

* * *

“...And that’s the story,” Rin finished, wincing slightly as the street fighter across from her burst into uproarious laughter -  _ damn, “uproarious”, really? Maybe Masashi was having as much an impact on her as he was Hana-chan. _

Hatch gasped for air before wheezing out amidst laughter, “You for real, Rin?! Oh, my god, that’s so fuc- um, freakin’ hilarious! And so cute! God, that lil’ girl of yours is a party and a half!”

Speaking of Rin’s little girl, she looked down to see Hana-chan all curled up in her lap, snoozing away peacefully despite the street fighter's volume. She felt a smile creep up onto her face as she looked down on her little girl’s serene and adorable expression. “Well, Hana-chan’s out for the count, so I think I’ll be turning in for the night and tucking her in,” Rin said, shifting Hanako to cradle the little girl safely in her arms, her little chin tucked into the nape of Rin’s neck.

Hatch let out a groan, but waved Rin off with a good-natured grin, and she nodded goodbye to the streetfighter before leaving the Canary’s Nest, following the directions Hatch had given earlier to get to his dojo. 

As she walked, she felt Hanako shift, and a soft voice mumbled, “M’mmy…? Wh’re H’chi...?”    
  
Rin reached up and patted Hanako’s soft hair and replied, “Hatch is still drinking. You and Mommy are heading home first, so we can sleep together, okay?” Rin felt Hanako smile against her neck and mumble out a happy, if sleepy-sounding, agreement before falling silent, her breathing slowing to that of sleep. 

With a smile, Rin continued walking, cradling her baby girl in her arms.


	6. food of hyuga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanako's companion knows her tastes well

Hanako feels her tummy growl. She’s hungry. She tries to ignore it. She doesn’t want to cause trouble — or be an inconvenience, as Masa-nii would put it, he’d be proud that she used that word! He taught it to her a while ago.

She supposes that he won’t teach her words like that for a while now, though…

Still, the point still stands that she’s hungry but doesn’t want to be a bother. She wants to be a good girl! When Mommy came back, she would be so proud of Hanako for being a good girl! Hanako sighed. She missed Mommy… ever since they left Jijinto, and now that they were in Tonogasha, she never saw Mommy anymore… Hanako felt her eyes begin to burn, and she sniffled and rubbed at her eyes hard to try and keep the tears back.

“What’s wrong, Hana-chan?”   
  
Hanako looked up at the man she was travelling with and shook her head, trying to say that nothing was wrong even as her shoulders shook with the strength of the sobs she was trying to hold back. He knelt down, his familiar eyes meeting hers, and he said, “C’mon. You know you can’t lie to me, my baby. I know you.”

Hanako hiccupped and finally let the tears flow, and whimpered out, “Hana… misses Mommy… When Mommy… come… back?” She stared beseechingly at the man through the blurriness of her tears and continued, sobbing, “Hana misses… Mommy… Why… why Mommy… no come with… us… Daddy…?”

Daddy’s familiar brown eyes softened, and he stretched his arms out to his sides and said softly, “Mirrors, Hana-chan.” Hanako did as told and stretched her arms out too, then pressed herself against Daddy as best as she could - it was hard, with the way he was kneeling, but she tried. She startled when she felt Daddy’s strong arms wrap around her, and she hiccupped, “D-daddy… this isn’t… how you do… mirrors…”

Hanako felt and heard Daddy laugh softly, his shoulders shaking with his deep, soothing rumble, and despite her tears she felt herself giggle alongside him. Daddy started patting Hanako’s head as he hugged her, then said, “Hana-chan… Mommy isn’t with us now because she’s still confused. She’s forgotten who she is, forgotten everything Sensei taught us. She needs to remember who she really is, and then she’ll come with us. Do you understand?”

She sniffled and wrapped her arms around Daddy’s neck to hug him back, her tummy unsettled, her chest tight, her throat constricted at the mention of the scary sensei. She nodded in response to Daddy’s question. In truth, she didn’t really get it — Mommy didn’t seem to have forgotten anything, much less herself! She was still the kind, sweet, strong, and cool Mommy that she always had been.

Daddy hummed in approval, and hugged Hanako a little closer. “Don’t worry, my baby. Mommy will come to her senses soon. She has to,” he said, his brown eyes turning amber then gold — not that Hanako could see it. He exhaled slowly, and when he pulled away from Hanako his eyes were his natural brown, and he smiled at her. “Is there anything my Hana-chan wants to cheer up? You know Daddy will get you anything you want.”

Hanako was about to shake her head when her tummy grumbled loudly and made its hunger known. She flushed darkly as Daddy huffed, amused. “I told you, Hana-chan. You can’t lie to Daddy,” he said with a smirk, tapping her nose with a finger, and she pouted at him in response. 

“Well, what do you want, Hana-chan?” he asked. “Butadon? Shabu-shabu? Yakiton? Tonkatsu? Tonkotsu ramen? Shogayaki? Kakuni? Gyoooooza?” Daddy listed with a smug grin, watching with amusement as Hanako practically started wriggling in excitement. “Or… kinpira gobo? Namasu?” Hanako shook her head vehemently in response to those two, and he chuckled. “I know, I know. Daddy knows all your favourites, Hana-chan. And you don’t like veggies, huh? You’re a carnivore, like a wolf. Or a cute little snake, hmm?” Hanako made a noise of excitement and nodded her head, eyes sparkling. 

Daddy laughed again, then reached out and hugged Hanako before standing up, carrying her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. She was so high up now!

Daddy gave Hanako a kiss on the forehead, then on the nose, then one on each cheek as she giggled more and more. Finally, he looked at her, familiar and comforting eyes soft, and ruffled her hair with one hand as he supported her weight with his other arm. "You know Daddy loves you, right? You're my baby. Daddy will buy you all the food in Hyuga if that's what will make you happy."

Hanako giggled again and gave Daddy a kiss on the cheek. "Hana… don't want all… Hana okay… with anything… if Hana… has Daddy!" She said with a smile. "Because Hana… love Daddy!"

Daddy smiled at her, then offered softly, "In that case, how about you and I go eat some of your favourite katsudon together, then? How does that sound?" 

Hanako let out happy noise and grinned, and Daddy ruffled her hair again in response before the two set off together. 


	7. kabuki/festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hanako having a fun day out, and meeting someone she will come to love like family

Hanako hummed quietly to herself as she played with Kasshoku-kun and Kokutan. She helped Kasshoku-kun stalk and pounce on Kokutan’s tail sliding smoothly back and forth against the tatami floor. Kokutan’s tail paused for just a moment, and Kasshoku-kun pounced! He viciously cuddled the ebony-coloured snake’s tail, and Hanako giggled to herself. Kasshoku-kun was always so silly! She lifted him off the floor and gave him a kiss and cuddle, before shooting a forlorn glance at the room’s sliding door, hoping that Mommy would come walking in.   
  
No luck.

Hanako sighed. “Gomenasai… Kasshoku-kun… Kokutan… Hana wants to… play, but… worried about… Mommy…” They had all come to Jijinto a few days ago for one of Mommy’s jobs, something about a Ya-ma-ga-ta-gu-mi. They all had this room in the inn, but ever since they arrived, Mommy would go out almost every day, probably planning with their em-ploy-er, or maybe scouting the location, or something. Hanako understood. These were all things needed to make sure the job went smoothly.

It didn’t change the fact that she still missed Mommy something awful, and how boring it was to just be left in the room all day. Hanako sighed again.

Kokutan slithered closer and lifted his upper body off the ground to coil himself around Hanako’s arm and make his way up to her shoulders. He wrapped his cool, scaly body around her neck in a hug, and Hanako couldn’t help but smile and giggle at the affectionate gesture. Kokutan pressed his head against her cheek before flicking his tongue out to tickle her nose, making her giggle some more.

Finally, the snake said,  _ “Hanako-chan… Why don’t we go out for a bit? It is a nice day outside. If memory serves, it’s the seventh day of the seventh month today, yes? You humans should be having your little celebrations now. Why don’t you try joining in on some of the festivities?”  _

Hanako hummed thoughtfully, brows furrowing. Mommy never said she couldn’t leave the room, but that didn’t mean she could… and she didn’t want to be a bad girl… What if she made Mommy mad?

As usual, Kokutan responded directly to her thoughts.  _ “You know your mother is not so easily angered. I am sure she would prefer you to be happy and having fun than just being cooped up inside, like a bird in a cage.”  _ Kokutan flicked his tongue against her ear before continuing,  _ “And you are no bird, little one. You’re a fierce little serpent, aren’t you? And serpents like us can go and slither about as we please. Besides… your mother left you a bit of ryo, no? You can use it to play games or buy food at the festivities. And I will keep you safe as you play. I always do, don’t I?” _

Hanako smiled at the thought of playing games or looking around. It seemed like so much fun! She’d seen people setting up even more stalls along the main roads than usual. Would they be for the festival? But… what if Kasshoku-kun didn’t want to go…?   
  
Hanako held Kasshoku-kun up to her eye level and asked, “Kasshoku-kun… want to… go play at… the festival…?” The wolf’s golden yellow eyes stared back at her, before his head flopped up and down in agreement, and Hanako couldn’t help but let out a wordless cheer.

She and Kasshoku-kun and Kokutan would have so much fun at the festival together!

* * *

Hanako held Kasshoku-kun tight to her chest, and Kokutan coiled a bit tighter around her neck in a show of reassurance. There were so many people… it was a bit scary… maybe she should go back to the room…?   
  
_ “Don’t back out now, little one. You’ve already made it so far. You are a strong and resilient little warrior, aren’t you? You can handle this, I believe in you,”  _ Kokutan encouraged in a low hiss, eliciting wary looks from those near enough to hear. Disregarding them, he continued,  _ “I am not forcing you. You can always go back if you want, and we can keep playing together back home. But wouldn’t you prefer we play together here, Hanako-chan? Just for today. And no obligations to stay.” _

Hanako squared her shoulders in determination. Kokutan was right! She was six years old already! She was a big girl, now! She could deal with this! She reached over and scratched lightly at his chin in thanks before venturing deeper into the crowds, making a beeline to a stall that seemed to have a lot of kids.

“Goldfish catching! Catch your goldfish here! Ten ryo for five minutes, bring home whatever fish you catch in that time! Come on down!” The stall owner yelled, his voice booming and almost painfully loud to Hanako. 

She drew a bit closer to the kids surrounding a wide, semi-shallow wooden basin filled with water and many little fishies. They were so cute…! She watched as the other kids tried to catch the fishies with little nets, some of which to no avail. One boy in particular was struggling, and was making his troubles known in his angry sniffles and the dejected look he sent to the paltry single goldfish he caught. The boy had warm brown eyes that sort of reminded Hanako of Daddy… she didn’t want to see those eyes so sad. 

When she thought the stall owner wasn’t looking, Hanako went even closer to the basin and pulled up her sleeve, her clawed hand darting into the water in a black flash and snatching up two of the fishies in one go. With the still-living fishies wriggling in her grip, she quickly made her way to the sad boy and dumped the fishies into his bucket. He gave the fishies, then Hanako’s blackened hands and claws a bewildered stare, and she self-consciously hid her hands in her sleeves and backed away.

“Oi! Brat! I saw that! Get over here, you little—”   
  
Hearing the stall owner’s angered words, Hanako couldn’t help but giggle. As he tried to wade through the children trying to catch the fishies to get to her, she darted back into the main crowd, disappearing into the mass of people. She heard Kokutan let out a bout of hissed laughter.  _ “There you go, little one. Striking quickly and efficiently, with as much finesse as a true serpent, and then slithering back off into the underbrush. I’m proud of you, Hanako-chan. You make a fine snake.”  _

Hanako blushed and giggled at the praise, before finally emerging from the crowd in front of another stall. This one was selling… masks?    
  
She reached out to a mask looking like an old man, tracing the painted-on wrinkles and laugh lines. Kokutan shifted on her shoulders and hissed softly,  _ “Such a mask hardly fits you, little one. You are still in the freshness of youth, and many moults to go yet before you reach such a wizened age. I’m sure that, when you do, your years would’ve been filled with happiness and laughter, and you’ll be as wrinkly as this old man here.”  _ Hanako laughed softly at the comment, and moved on to the next mask.

This one looked like a fox, with a sly grin and slitted eyes, red markings lining the corners of the eyes stark against the fox’s white ‘fur’. Kokutan sniffed,  _ “I’ve never been fond of kitsune. Tricky creatures, they are. I find their games tedious. Normal foxes are just as bad, with the way so many of them eat our kind.”  _ Hanako didn’t know what a kitsune was, but Kokutan knew a lot of things, and if he didn’t like them, then they were probably bad. She moved on to a third mask.

This one was… a face? A red one, with a wicked smile with long, sharp teeth jutting out, and beady looking, yellow eyes. Kokutan was silent for a few moments, before rubbing his head against Hanako’s cheek and saying,  _ “You may have Hell’s taint on you, little one, but you are no oni or demon. That’s why I’m here.” _ Kokutan was as cryptic as he always was when he talked about this ‘hell’ thing, but Hanako dismissed it. Talking about this ‘hell’ thing just made Kokutan worried about her, and she didn’t want to make him worry! So she left it alone.

_ “Shall we head to another stall, little one?” _   
  
Hanako nodded, dragging her eyes away from the red mask and disappearing back into the crowd.

* * *

Hanako emerged in front of a more isolated, much less crowded little stall. This didn’t seem to be one of the temporary ones erected for the festival.

A tanned, kind face smiled at her from behind the counter. “Hello dhere, liddle miss. Do you want to buy anydhing? I’ve got all sorts of woodhen pendhants,” the Kondo man offered amicably. It took Hanako a moment and some of Kokutan’s help to understand what he was saying, and when she did she shrugged. She was too small to see what was on display on the stall’s counter.

Hearing Kokutan’s hisses, the Kondo looked at him for a moment then smiled. “Dhat’s not a sight you see every dhay. A liddle lady like you with a big snake like dhat?” He shook his head in amusement. “Dhell you what, liddle lady. I dhink I’ve got just dhe dhing for you.”

The man daintily picked up a wooden thing from the counter surface, then stepped out from behind the counter and crouched in front of Hanako. Kokutan hissed in warning at the sudden intrusion, but the man stayed oddly calm and instead focussed on Hanako.

He opened up his hand to show the wooden pendant in his palm - a snake, carved from a black wood and polished to a pretty shine. The man smiled as Hanako reached out to touch it, and said, “I figure dhis one’s perfect for you. Dhis snake’s made of ebony wood — matches your not so liddle friend, huh?” 

Hanako nodded mutely, mesmerised, before finally asking shyly, “How… much…?” 

The Kondo chuckled and shook his head. “You know what, liddle lady? I’m feeling radher generous todhay. Why dhon’t you just take it? Considher it a… gift. In dhe spirit of Tanabadha, yeah?”

Hanako looked up at him in shock, but he just shook his head again and pressed the pendant into her hand with a wink. “Why dhon’t you run along and get yourself some lunch, liddle lady? It’s almost noon. I know a place nearby dhat sells really good takoyaki,” he said, before giving Hanako a set of directions. When he was done, Hanako nodded, then remembered to bow to show her gratitude, startling a laugh out of the man.

Before he could say anything else, she had scampered off onto the main streets according to his directions.

* * *

Hanako walked away from the Kondo-manned takoyaki stall, chomping with glee on one of deep-fried octopus balls, making a little wiggle of happiness. It was yummy! The nice Kondo woman running the stall had given her a nice discount on quite a few of the takoyaki after Hanako had told her who directed her there. It was so nice of her, and now Hanako had lots of yummy, yummy takoyaki! 

She offered a bite to Kokutan, who politely refused. Oh well, more for her!

Hanako almost jumped out of her own skin when she suddenly heard yelling coming from a nearby alley, and she peeked around the corner of a building to look into it. She frowned in worry — it was one man in weird white clothes with ripped off sleeves, against three thug-looking guys with knives! That’s not good… the man was at a disadvantage! She set her jaw in determination, knowing what to do. Sensing her thoughts, Kokutan nodded and slipped off her shoulders onto the ground as Hanako reached into her kimono and brought out her knife, unsheathing it — not before putting her precious Kasshoku-kun and takoyaki safely on the ground, of course.

The two darted out into the alley as one, Kokutan slithering towards one thug with horrifying speed and his maw gaping wide open, fangs glistening, and Hanako making a beeline towards a second thug and stabbing him in the thigh before he could react.

“Augh! What the— you fucking brat!” The thug cursed, moving to attack but stumbling back instead when Hanako’s eyes flashed gold and she bared her teeth and hissed at him. “The hell’s wrong with this kid?!” The thug apparently decided she wasn’t worth it and ran off limping, closely followed by the second, clutching two puncture marks on his arm and wearing an expression of agony. 

The third thug was taken care of by the man in the weird white clothes, knocked out with a solid headbutt. The man turned to Hanako with a grin, and said, “Not every day a guy gets saved by a lil’ girl and a huge snake, huh? Hahaha, thanks for the help, kiddo! The name’s Hachirobei, but you can call me Hatch!”

The Ha-chi-ro-bei man walked towards Hanako and squatted before her. “And what’s your name, kiddo?”    
  
Flustered by the sudden attention, Hanako ran back out of the alley before quickly returning with her big box of takoyaki, holding it out to the man. “Hachi...robei-san… want… takoyaki?” she offered awkwardly. The man laughed and took it in stride, taking some and thanking her before gesturing to the ground in the shade of the building. “Why don’t we eat together then, lil’ miss takoyaki?”

* * *

“...So, you’re tellin’ me that your ma came here to Jijinto for work and left ya all alone? Aw, man, that must’ve been mighty lonely for you, kiddo. At least it seems like you’ve been enjoying Tanabata so far!” The man said after swallowing the last of his takoyaki, the now empty box — the numerous octopus balls devoured heartily between Hanako and Ha-chi-ro-bei — laid to the side. 

Hanako nodded silently in response as she continued petting Kasshoku-kun’s head, apologising for leaving him on the ground. (He said it was okay.) Kokutan, meanwhile, was once again resting on her shoulders and wrapped around her neck. 

Ha-chi-ro-bei continued, undeterred by Hanako’s silence, and said, “Well, have ya hung up your tanzaku yet, kiddo?” Hanako shot him a bewildered glance. Tanzaku? What was that?   
  
“You don’t know what tanzaku is? Why, it’s only the most important part of all of Tanabata, kid! You write your wish down on some colourful paper and tie it to a tree, and bam! There’s your tanzaku. Well, you write your wish down if you  _ can  _ — normally I just go to the shrine and ask one of the pretty sohei to help me instead, bwahaha!”

Ha-chi-ro-bei abruptly jumped to his feet. “I got it! What better way to thank ya for the help than to help you do your first tanzaku wish ever! C’mon, kid — the shrine’s this way!” He offered his hand expectantly, shrugging it off when Kokutan hissed at him in warning and bared his fangs. Hanako eyed his hand warily. This Ha-chi-ro-bei had been nothing but kind — if loud — ever since she’d met him. Then again… it hadn’t exactly been all that long since she’d met him…

But Kokutan said he would always keep her safe, right?   
  
She decided to take the risk, reaching out and putting her tiny hand into Ha-chi-ro-bei’s, whose hand easily dwarfed her own. He shot her a grin and pulled her to her feet with an excited whoop before guiding her down streets and alleys in a blur. Soon, the two of them reached the foot of the stairs in front of the shrine that Ha-chi-ro-bei had talked about, and he let go of Hanako’s hand to dash up the stairs. Hanako followed at a more placid pace.

When she reached the shrine, though, she saw Ha-chi-ro-bei keeled over on the ground in… grief? “Dammit, dammit! Just my luck! I wanted to give the kid a good first tanzaku but there ain’t anyone around to help write the damn wishes!”

Write the wishes…? Hanako could do that, Daddy had taught her how to write, even if it was a bit messy… and Kokutan could write, too! She looked around and spotted long slips of colourful paper on offer on a table in the shrine, with a block of dried ink, the ink plate, and the brush needed next to it. She walked silently past Ha-chi-ro-bei as he wallowed in his dismay and grabbed four of the papers and the writing material, then walked back and sat on the ground in front of Ha-chi-ro-bei. He looked up from the ground and peered at her. “What’cha doin’, kid…? I can’t write the wish for ya! I’m sorry — I got ya all hyped up for it just to let you down…”   
  
Hanako shook her head, and crushed up some of the ink block and added water to it on the plate to make the ink. She grabbed the brush and pointed at it, then the ink, then to the coloured papers, and finally to herself.

“...You can write, kiddo? Huh! That’s good luck, then!” Ha-chi-ro-bei said, his earlier grin returning in full force as all his grief immediately fell away, replaced with excitement. “Well, go ahead, kid! Make your wish!”

Hanako shook her head again, and gestured to Ha-chi-ro-bei with the brush. His expression became confused, and he stared at it for a few moments before his eyes lit up in realisation. “Oh! You want to write my wish first, kid?” Hanako nodded with a cheerful smile. “Ah, hm… well… man, I guess if I had to wish for one thing… gah, it’s hard to choose! It would always be nice to be more lucky with the ladies… but being able to find someone to teach Gramps’ fighting to would be great… and Tan-kun is all busy with work! I wanna wish for him to get good money and be happy! Hmm…” Ha-chi-ro-bei tapped his chin as he thought.

Hanako pursed her lips and thought about what Ha-chi-ro-bei had said, and finally, she dipped the brush in the ink and wrote down the wish. 

**Prosperity and happiness to me and my loved ones.**

She poked Ha-chi-ro-bei’s hand and pointed to the completed tanzaku, then explained proudly what it meant. The older man shot her a grin. “Aye! Ya managed to sum it up all nice, huh? You’re a smart lil’ girl, ain’cha?” Hanako blushed at the praise, and busied herself with lifting Kasshoku-kun to her ear to listen to his wish. Finally, she wrote it down, voicing it for Ha-chi-ro-bei as she did so. 

**“A lot… of yummy… meat… to eat.”**

Ha-chi-ro-bei let out an amused chortle. “Shoulda known a lil’ wolf like him would wish for that! What about your snake buddy?” Kokutan slid easily off of Hanako’s shoulders and dipped the end of his tail into the ink, then with neat, easy strokes, wrote down a wish that made Hanako’s chest feel warm. She read it out for Ha-chi-ro-bei as his eyes bugged out in surprise, staring owlishly at Kokutan.

**“May… Hanako-chan’s spirit… stay ever strong.”**

The man shook his head with a laugh, and said, “Man… I guess with you being such a special kid, I shouldn’t be surprised that ya pet snake is more literate than me, huh? Bwahahaha!” He paused, his expression becoming thoughtful, then he asked, “Hanako-chan… is that you? Your name is Hanako, kiddo?” Hanako nodded shyly. “Why, I guess I shouldn’t be surprised, huh? Such a pretty name suits a cute lil’ princess like you!” Hanako squeaked, flustered, and blushed darkly, eliciting a laugh from Ha-chi-ro-bei.

Finally, when both of them calmed again, Ha-chi-ro-bei said, “It’s time for your wish, Hanako-chan.” She nodded, and after thinking for a few moments, wrote it down and read it aloud.

**“Hana wants… to see Daddy… again.”**

Ha-chi-ro-bei’s eyes turned sad for a moment, and he reached out and patted Hanako’s shoulder. “I’m sure you will, kiddo. I’m sure you will. Your daddy would be a dummy to stay away from a kid as great as you.”   
  
She shot him a happy, hopeful grin in response.

* * *

“...Hana-chan, wake up. It’s time for dinner, my baby.”   
  
Hanako slowly blinked her eyes open, yawning. What a nice dream… her memory of her first Tanabata two years ago… She blinked her eyes again and rubbed at the before blearily looking at Daddy kneeling next to her and leaning over her with a soft smile on his face. “Did you have a nice dream, my baby?”

Hanako nodded slowly as she yawned again, sitting up and scooting closer to Daddy to snuggle into his side. “Hana dream… about first Tanabata… very nice dream… very nice… memory, too.” Daddy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her closer against him as Kokutan coiled up and curled up in her lap.

Hanako wondered why she dreamed of Tanabata of all things. Maybe the festive mood here at Tonogasha had made her subconsciously reminded of back then…?   
  
Thinking back to her dream and her memory, she remembered her wish in a moment of stark clarity.

**Hana wants to see Daddy again.**

...So her Tanabata wish had come true. As she snuggled with Daddy some more and he leaned down to kiss her on the forehead, she just wished that Mommy was here to see Hanako’s wish fulfilled, too.


	8. shogi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally rin's POV again!

“It is fine if you do not wish to discuss it, but know this: Masashi believes that you’re in love with Jun.” Rin’s fingers paused mid-move, her breath caught up inside her throat. Her heart started racing as her blood began to boil, heated by anger.

The piece Toshio put down clacked loudly as he continued without mercy. “I believe it as well. You often speak out his name when you sleep, and you’ve made a habit of clutching your stomach, where the wound he gave you is. You do so without being conscious of it — just as you are doing right now.”

Rin looked down to her left hand — true to the shinobi’s words, it was pressed against the flat expanse of her stomach, where under the cloth of her clothes and her bandages were the strokes that branded her permanently.

“Enough!” She snarled, forcing her hand from her stomach and slamming it against the floor. She refused to think about why it was so difficult to let go. Toshio was playing a dangerous game — one even more fatal than Shogi. With her carved up stomach, with the Shinsengumi running down her throat, with her baby girl  _ taken away from her _ — she was at the brink, if she hadn’t already long gone past it. She was only surprised that her eyes hadn’t taken a shade of gold.

The crowds of shogi spectators heard Rin’s outburst and swept to her defense like wannabe knights in shining armour. But the last thing she wanted was a bunch of her sweaty fanboys getting in the middle of what was a  _ very  _ personal affair — even if the shinobi was pissing her off, Rin wouldn’t tolerate the way Toshio was getting verbally assaulted from the cowards too afraid to leave their seats.

“Who let this dirtskin in? How dare he insult our kishi!” “How can our beloved Rin-dono play while having to look at such filth?!” “Toshi-papa! Don’t… bully Mommy! It’s… mean!” “I can’t bear to watch this desecration of shogi!”

** _Wait._ **

Rin’s head whipped up, eyes wild as she scanned the crowds, desperately looking, searching, for the source of that voice, the one that called her Mommy, only one person did, and it was — 

“Ganbatte… Mommy! Hana… believes in… you!”

There it was again! That cute voice and that quirky speech pattern she loved so much — Rin would recognise her baby girl anywhere! But dammit, she couldn’t find her, not with all these bloody fanboys clamouring and yelling about! 

Rin raised a hand and they quieted. She wasn’t sure why she did that nor why it worked, but she wasn’t going to complain. Rin was too busy searching, practically forgetting about the shogi match altogether when Toshio spoke up.

“Rin-san, are you alright?”   
  
Rin turned back to look him in the eyes, her own wild and wide and desperate. “Toshio, didn’t you hear her?! Hana-chan is here! My baby, she— she called out to me, to both of us!” 

But the shinobi only shook his head solemnly before shooting her a worried look. “Rin-san… perhaps the heat is getting to you. Even if she and Jun are in Tonogasha… why would Hanako be here? Do you really think Jun would let her off by herself, based on what you have said about him? And why would she even want to be at a shogi competition, of all places?”

Rin swallowed roughly and clenched her fists, itching to jump to her feet and search through the crowds herself.

“...Rin-san, focus on the game. You know what is at stake,” Toshio reminded, and Rin clenched her fists even tighter, enough for her nails to break the skin, before finally relenting, relaxing her grip as the frustration flooded out of her to be replaced with a painful ache. _I miss my baby girl, my Hana-chan._ _I miss her so much that I’m hearing her voice… I suppose I’m going mad, _she thought before her mind was filled instead with Masashi’s instructions.

Toshio spoke up once more, quietly, and said, “Rin-san. I have a request — place that pawn on the eighth row instead. I must teach Hashimoto-san that sacrificing pieces is necessary to achieve victory. There are times in life where one must be brutal.” The shinobi’s eyes delved back into Rin’s, unwavering. “A truth you’ve known all your life.”

Feeling empty, Rin granted the shinobi’s request.

* * *

Hanako snarled and snapped at the men gripping her arms, angry and panicking and desperate. They had to let her go! Mommy was still inside, and she missed Mommy so much! “Mommy…!” she cried out, trying to struggle out of the men’s grip, reaching out to the hall full of people.

“Are you delusional, girl? Do you really think we’d believe a mannerless, wild child like you would be related to our graceful Rin-dono? We know what you’re doing! You’re trying to throw our Kakuichi Kishi off her game so she loses to that dirtskin! Wretched girl! We ought to—”

**“Get your damn hands off my daughter!” **

The men all flinched in sync, turning to face the source of the enraged roar. Hanako took advantage of their distraction to yank her arms from their grip and run from them. “Daddy!” she called out in relief as she ran to him and clung to his leg, shaking. “Daddy…” she whimpered again, as she hugged his leg tighter, her earlier panic coming to the forefront as her anger faded and she teared up.

The sight of her tears seemed to rile Daddy up even more, and he unsheathed his katana with a  _ shng,  _ and snarled, eyes bleeding to gold. “Get the hell away from my daughter before I cut you to pieces, you bastards!” The men didn’t hesitate to obey, scampering back into the hall.

The hall where Mommy still was.

Hanako wanted to go back, but Daddy crouched to meet her eye and pulled her into a hug, patting her hair and calming her from her lingering panic. Once her fear eased, he asked softly, “Hana-chan, why did you run off like that? You know you’re not supposed to, you know you can’t be alone if you don’t have Kokutan with you. I can’t keep you safe if you’re not with me.”

Hanako hiccupped and pointed to the mural in front of the hall, the one she and Daddy had met that weird white-haired man at, days before. “Mommy is… playing… shogi in… side! Hana just want… wanted to… see Mommy…” She explained as she hugged him tightly. “Hana is… sorry, Daddy…”

Daddy hushed her and patted her head again to comfort her, even as his eyes remained golden and glaring at the building, unbeknownst to Hanako. “I know you want to see her, my baby. But your Mommy still hasn’t remembered herself. She’s still all wrong. My Rin-chan would  _ never  _ play shogi.”   
  
Hanako sniffled, but she supposed Daddy was right. Mommy had never had any interest in the game that Masa-nii seemed to love so much, much less play it well enough to participate in a competition like that. She nodded slowly and hesitantly, and Daddy hugged her tighter. “Good girl. Daddy’s sorry it has to be this way,” he said softly, before pulling away from the hug to press his forehead against hers, looking her in the eyes. “You know I would never hurt you, right? I know it hurts to be away from Mommy, but it’s for the better for now. But she’ll come to her senses soon, I’m sure — and we can be a family again, like we were always meant to be.”

Hanako nodded again, feeling hopeful at hearing Daddy’s words. One day… she and Mommy and Daddy would be a family again! With Masa-nii and Hachi-papa and Toshi-papa, too!

Daddy finally pulled away, but not before pressing a soft kiss to Hanako’s forehead. “There, there. Everything will be as it should be, in the end. How about you and me get a treat? So Daddy can make it up to you? I saw all kinds of sweets in the stalls on the way here. I’m sure you can find something you like, and then we can go home together. Maybe you can even get grumpy Kokutan to try it, for once!”   
  
Hanako burst into giggles at the thought of serious Kokutan trying a sweet treat, and Daddy smiled, ruffling her hair before standing up. He offered her a hand and she reached up to grab it, and the two walked down the street together, away from the competition hall.

And if Hanako looked back, or dreamt of Mommy playing shogi that night, that would be her own little secret.


	9. haiku

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more father-daughter time, but now featuring my favourite rat

Hanako scrunched up her eyes as she woke up at the sound of an angry growl. She lifted her head from Daddy’s shoulder and looked around, before her eyes finally alighted on the thing Daddy was angry at. She blinked at it, and through the bleariness in her eyes she barely made out the words ‘no vacancy.’   
  
Daddy turned away from the inn with a scowl, stomping off to the next. His grip supporting her weight as he carried her was tight and almost painful, and his shoulders were tense as taut bowstrings. He let out an agitated snarl at a troupe of street performers dancing into their path, letting show just how frustrated and unsettled he felt — the performers quickly scampered away when Kokutan reared up from Hanako’s shoulders to hiss loudly at them. Hanako nuzzled against Daddy’s cheek in a show of comfort, and he let out his breath in a sigh, his shoulders relaxing. 

“Sorry, my baby. Did I wake you up? You should go back to sleep, I’ll find us an inn for you to properly rest in soon,” Daddy murmured, pressing a soft kiss to Hanako’s forehead even as his irritation rose again. 

Hanako shook her head and pouted. “Hana want… to help! Two pairs of… eyes are better… than one!” She turned and watched as the performers disappeared into an alley, and she took in the children playfully dancing and stumbling to the beat of a drum, the couples roaming the street… She made a noise of confusion. “When Hana and Mommy… came here before… Tonogasha was… a small hamlet… Why now… so many people…?”

Daddy shrugged, the movement jostling Hanako slightly, then muttered grouchily, “Just our luck, then… Ugh… First that Jijinto hellhole, now this… It’s way too many people. What a pain. Let’s just find a ryokan with an empty room as fast as possible and get the hell off the street…” Daddy trailed off, and Hanako shook herself out of the stupor she’d unwittingly fallen into as she watched the other children play. Daddy was peering down at her, his eyes soft and understanding. “Do you want to dance with them, Hana-chan? You deserve a little break for being such a good girl.”   
  
Hanako shook her head slowly, looking down at her blackened forearms and hands, her tough, sharp, thick nails more befitting of claws. Other kids didn’t like her hands, and they were often scary when they didn’t like her, moreso when they had their angry parents to back them up. Even if it looked fun… it wasn’t worth the trouble. She didn’t notice Daddy watching her wistful expression, his soft eyes bleeding into a blank look that masked his anger.

Kokutan rubbed against her chin and hissed, _ “It is hardly your fault, little one. They’re merely too simpleminded to appreciate how special you are.”  _ He flicked out his tongue to tickle her nose, eliciting a giggle.

Hanako finally laid her head on Daddy’s shoulder and said, “Hana don’t… need. Hana want to… help Daddy! And… what if… other kids try… to take Kasshoku… kun?” She gestured to the wolf’s fluffy head poking out of her knapsack. (She’d been very careful to make sure Kasshoku-kun could breathe!)

Daddy scrowled and muttered, “I ought to gut those damn kids… Hana-chan’s hands are special, a mark of the true Jigoku Itto-Ryu… damned brats…” Hanako shook her head vehemently at that, and decided to try wriggling out of Daddy’s grip to divert his attention from the other children. “Hey, hey, Hana-chan, careful! Daddy doesn’t want to drop and hurt you,” he chastised, shifting Hanako in his arms to carry her more securely.

She pouted at him. “Hana want… to help Daddy… find ryokan!” Daddy immediately furrowed his brows and frowned, ready to shoot the idea down, when Hanako continued, “Hana… have Kokutan… and Kasshoku-kun… to protect Hana! If Hana… and Daddy search… separately, then… can find ryokan… faster!” She gave Daddy her best begging eyes, the ones that never failed on Hachi-papa, and worked on Mommy more often than not. She gave an internal cheer when Daddy’s eyes visibly softened.

“...Fine. But come meet Daddy back here in half an hour, or I’ll have to hunt you down again. Deal, Hana-chan?” he said, and Hanako nodded in agreement. He gave her a lopsided smile before crouching to set her down on the ground. He gave her hair a quick ruffle, messing it up and pulling some locks out of the neat sohei-like headband, and she gave him a pout. Daddy chuckled and got back to his feet, and Hanako waved him goodbye before turning and skipping down one street, her bare feet slapping against the ground.

She didn’t see Daddy watching her go with a pensive look, having to restrain himself from immediately following.

* * *

Hanako did a happy little wiggle as she finally found an inn with an opening. Daddy would be so proud! She’d managed to convince the nice lady behind the counter to reserve the room for an hour while she went and found Daddy!

She exited the inn and happily skipped back the way she came, retracing her steps and humming cheerfully to herself. Her eyes caught sight of the gigantic wooden frame with mural painted in red and black and white on it that she had bypassed earlier in her search. Her curiosity was aroused, and she figured she had a minute or two to take a closer look before her meeting time with Daddy. 

She wandered closer to the mural, and peered at it. Looking more closely, it wasn’t so much a painting as it was a public notice of some sort, declaring the details for a competition of… sho-gi? Oh! Shogi! Masa-nii had mentioned it before, if Hanako remembered correctly! It was one of his favourite games!

...Too bad Masa-nii wasn’t here to enjoy it…    
  
Hanako deflated and scratched Kokutan’s chin in an attempt to comfort herself as he stroked the tip of his tail along her cheek and hissed,  _ “Do not worry, little one. The fates of you and the red panda will intertwine once more, as surely as the river’s current flows.”  _ Hanako smiled at the thought. She felt a bit better… she turned to leave and walked away from the mural.

_ “...Wait, Hanako-chan.” _ __   
  
Hanako paused, confused at the pensive tone of Kokutan’s voice. What was wrong? She turned her head to look at him, only to see him staring intently at the mural. Thoroughly bewildered, she turned her whole body to face the mural once more, giving it a second proper look. She tilted her head, eyes wide as she took in the mural and tried to spot what had Kokutan so thoroughly enraptured. Abruptly, Kokutan tightened his coils around her neck apprehensively and hissed, __ “Oni.”

Hanako took another step back and tried to take all the words in as one picture, and it suddenly clicked. The red and black ink strokes forming the words of the notice also formed a collection of characters into a semi-familiar face, one she had seen on a mask with Kokutan years ago. The familiar blood-red skin, sharpened teeth curling out of the mouth grotesquely, the wide, mocking gaze of the eyes… 

Hanako scratched Kokutan’s chin again and agreed, saying, “It  _ does  _ look… like an oni.”

Hanako practically jumped out of her skin when a man seemed to melt out from the shadows, eyes shining with an ominous gleam. “Ah, what good fortune has befallen me! After days of people blind to the truth, here comes a little lady with eyes that seek to see what is truly meant to be seen!” the man proclaimed in a high-pitched, eerie sounding voice. Hanako wondered how he could reach so high — even she couldn’t! 

Hanako stumbled back, eyes wide as the man suddenly drew uncomfortably close, reciting loudly, “ ** _Snake of ebony, a girl whose eyes see true art, what a pair they ma_ ** \- aieeeeee!” The man cut himself off with a pained squeal when his hand reached out to pet Hanako’s head only to be bitten viciously — not by Kokutan, who was hissing in warning, but by Hanako herself. 

She gripped his hand hard between her teeth and growled at him, hiding the way her chest felt tight with vice-like fear and how her heart raced like a hunted hare. “Let go, let go, let go!  _ Itaiiiiii! _ ” The man tried to tug his hand from her mouth, and Hanako finally relented. The man snatched his hand back and held it close to his chest, cradling it with his unbitten one as Hanako growled at him again.

“This girl…  ** _Feral as a wolf, snapping at innocent men, vicious little thing!_ ** ” the man muttered, once again in his odd rhythm from before. Hanako was about to turn tail and run from him when she felt a familiar, soothing presence behind her, practically radiating murderous intent. Hanako pressed herself closer against Daddy’s legs, hugging them and trying to hide from the strange man.

“The hell do you think you’re doing to my daughter, huh?! If you want me to kill you so badly, then I’ll gladly do so!” Daddy snarled, unsheathing his katana with a loud  _ shng  _ and pointing it at the man. Unexpectedly — or was it expected? This man had proven to be completely and utterly bewildering so far — the man’s eyes lit up, and he recited once again, “ ** _Fearsome samurai, wrath of a father unmatched, spilling blood for blood!_ ** ” 

Daddy lowered his katana, his expression scrunched up in confusion matching Hanako’s. “...What the hell are you rambling about?” He shook his head, not waiting for an answer, and sheathed his katana before bending and picking Hanako up and carrying her. “Let’s get out of here, my baby. I found a decent place — nice and  _ far  _ from here.” Hanako nodded so quickly that she felt like her head would fly off, and the pair left the bizarre man in a hurry.

As they left, Hanako heard the strange man huff, “No one appreciates a few good haiku nowadays!”


	10. shrine/temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the event that kick-starts the whole series, but with a Babie

Hanako looked around as they entered the temple, wary after the fight with the scary samurai man at the izakaya and the guardsman earlier. She hugged Kasshoku-kun tighter, and Kokutan butted his head against her chin in a show of comfort.

There were six candles lit in front of the shrine in the temple, but the chamber was still largely cloaked in shadow. It made Hanako uneasy, and she hugged Kasshoku-kun tighter, Kokutan rubbing against her cheek in a show of comfort. Even if she had Kasshoku-kun and Kokutan to protect her, the darkness was still scary… 

Other than the candles, the shrine was practically empty save for a large wooden sculpture of a lion. The lion looked… proud, yet uncertain. To Hanako, it looked as lonely and scared as it did majestic. _ The poor thing must be lonely without anyone else here… With how dusty the floor is, it looks like no one has been here for a long time. _Hanako hoped that whatever spirit or god the temple was dedicated to didn’t feel too neglected. 

Kokutan hissed reassuringly, _ “Do not fret, little one. The lion only comes out to prowl in the late autumn night sky. He slumbers for now, so he will not feel lonesome, and once he reigns in the sky once more, many will come to visit him and give offerings.” _ That made Hanako feel a little better, so she smiled at Lion-sama. “Just wait a… bit longer, and... then you won’t... be alone, Lion-sama!” she whispered to the statue.

Hanako perked up when Masa-nii began speaking. “How odd! Most shrines in the Capital do their chiselling in more valuable materials — gold, jade, ivory, brass, the like. But a wooden statue like this is exceedingly strange — wood is viewed as inferior, and not… befitting of the Emperor's refined tastes. What do you think, Rin? Or you, Hana-chan?”

Mommy didn’t pause in her wary peering at the darkened upper level of the temple to answer Masa-nii’s question. “I couldn’t care less about the stupid lion,” she replied matter-of-factly, searching the upper levels where anyone or anything could be hiding in the shadows. Hanako frowned, then looked back to Lion-sama and whispered, “Gomenasai… Lion-sama. Mommy… doesn’t mean… to be rude. You’re… not stupid.”  
  
...Actually, now that she was looking closer, the statue reminded her of something… Hanako reached under the opening of her kosode and pulled out her wooden snake pendant, then made a noise to catch Mommy’s attention. She broke her staring contest with the upper floor’s shadows and looked at Hanako with an eyebrow quirked up. “What do you need, Hana-chan?” 

Hanako excitedly held out her snake pendant, the dark, polished wood gleaming in the candlelight. “Lion-sama is… like Hana’s… pendant! The one… the nice Kondo… man gave… to Hana!” she chirped. She grinned happily when Mommy smiled fondly. “It _ does _look like something a Kondo would make, huh?” Mommy agreed.

“...a more astute observation than you may know.”

Hanako flinched at the sudden voice from the darkness, and her hand flew to grip the handle of the knife in her obi as Mommy grabbed the hilt of her katana. The wooden stairs creaked in time with every step taken by the two figures emerging from the top floor — well, not quite. One of the men moved as silently as air, every footstep never making a sound. Hanako cowered and backed up into the shadow of one of the temple’s pillars. 

The man who spoke wore large, black silk robes that Hanako had never seen the likes of, with a funny, priestly-looking hat on his head to boot. The tassel swung side to side as he walked, and Hanako watched it, before she looked at Mommy and saw her eyes widen in recognition and shock. She followed her gaze to the funny stick — no, that was the wrong word… staff…? Scepter! Hanako followed Mommy’s gaze to the funny, fancy-looking scep-ter in the man’s hands. It looked pretty… and gaudy. She wondered what it was, and why it made Mommy so shocked.

“I’m glad you arrived on such short notice,” said the man with the funny hat. His voice sounded tired, she observed, but kind, and paired with his warm smile made Hanako feel less uneasy. He looked young, maybe around Daddy’s age or just a bit older, but his eyes were old and tired, a bit like the scary sensei’s when he was older and greyer, or like the skinny old men she’d sometimes find begging in the street.

Hanako let out a squeak of surprise when Mommy’s knees buckled and she kowtowed, her hands pressed flat against the floor and head bowed low. Hanako swallowed nervously and stepped slightly out of the shadows, and looking at Mommy, confused. She tightened her grip on her hidden knife’s hilt and hugged Kasshoku-kun even tighter against her chest with one arm. Kokutan nuzzled her ear before whispering in a hiss, _ “Be at peace, little one. The young lion cub means no harm.” _His tongue flicked against her ear in a show of reassurance, but Hanako only tensed as Kokutan’s hiss drew the other, quiet man’s attention. She shrunk in on herself under the weight of his green-eyed glare.

“I am Emperor Satsuma. You may be at ease,” the funny-hat-man — or Em-per-or Sat-su-ma, as he called himself, said. He seemed to be directing it at Mommy, but was looking at Hanako as he said it, still wearing that warm smile and giving her a little wave with a waggle of his fingers. Hanako shrunk back, as she noticed Mommy visibly shaking in her position on the floor. What was happening…?

The Sat-su-ma man stepped forward and began to run his fingers through Mommy’s hair, and Hanako let out a soft noise of indignance. Taking care of Mommy’s hair was _ Hanako’s _job, not the Sat-su-ma man’s! She flinched back when the green eyed man’s glare on her intensified. “Rin-san… you are from Genfu, are you not?” Genfu… Hanako remembered Mommy mentioning it before. She never talked about it much, though… 

Mommy must have nodded silently while Hanako was thinking because Sat-su-ma man continued. “That is where the old capital was, where my grandfather and his fathers before him reigned. There was a despicable custom there, centuries old, in which civilians who gazed upon the Emperor had their eyes removed. That fear remains in so many there to this day.”

A beat passed, and Hanako felt her shoulders untense with sheer relief as Mommy looked up into Sat-su-ma’s eyes. 

“You… you are The Swords Who Cut The Heavens — the woman in my dreams. Now rise. You need never bow to me again, Rin-san.” At the end of his words, Mommy’s body stopped shaking, and she slowly stood, with uncertain footing at first. Despite the scary green-eyed man’s glare, Hanako scurried to Mommy’s side, tensing up as doing so brought her closer to Sat-su-ma. 

The Sat-su-ma smiled at Hanako again. “And perhaps… are you and your companion the pair of snakes I dream of? I don’t remember ever seeing such a majestic wolf alongside them in my dreams, nor did I ever expect the little snake to be so cute,” he said, his eyes crinkling. The remark made Mommy tense as she shot the Sat-su-ma a poisonous glare, stepping between him and Hanako. Mommy opened her mouth to reply, but Sat-su-ma turned his attention to Masa-nii.

“Hashimoto-san. Thank you for being here. It pains me to burden a young shugenja with this responsibility, but you are among the few who are not yet… inducted into the military.” Sat-su-ma grimaced, and Hanako wondered what this responsibility was. Mommy shut her mouth with a click and glared at Sat-su-ma for a brief moment more before shifting her gaze to the scary green-eyed man’s hips. The action drew the man’s glare away from Hanako and onto Mommy, and she didn’t know if she should feel relieved or guilty.

Masa-nii spoke up and said something to Sat-su-ma that Hanako didn't catch. Sat-su-ma then replied, “Yes… that’s an interesting answer.” The funny-hatted Sat-su-ma turned and walked to Lion-sama, reaching out to trace the lines etched into Lion-sama’s mane. “I believe the body’s pain comes from living with our spirit. Like a mouse who rattles too hard against its cage. Speaking of...”

Sat-su-ma met Mommy’s and then Hanako’s gazes in turn. “And you two… Rin-san and, ah…” He trailed off. Hanako peeked out from behind Mommy’s legs and provided helpfully, “Hana’s name… is Hanako!” Sat-su-ma smiled at her and continued, “...and Hanako-chan. Tell me — what would you do if you had no fear?”

No fear…? Mommy replied coldly, “I’d end up getting myself and Hana-chan killed.” Sat-su-ma laughed in response, before he recomposed himself and apologized. “Gomenasai, Rin-san. It is only that I was not expecting such humility from a warrior with your skill. You make a good point. And you, Hanako-chan?”

Hanako hummed in thought, then shyly replied, “Hana would… protect Mommy, and… Kokutan… and Kasshoku-kun, and… Daddy!” Sat-su-ma chuckled in response, smiling. “What an honourable answer. You’re a sweet little girl, aren’t you? To want to protect your family like that… how brave of you, Hanako-chan.” Hanako blushed at the compliment and shyly smiled back at Sat-su-ma.

He pressed his fingers against a spot where the lion was cracked, then said, “I crafted this statue myself. Woodcrafting is a means of escape for me. The lion is my affinity, if the sayings hold any purchase. I had it submitted into a contest last year. Anonymously of course.” He chuckled at the memory. “The er...nobility here don’t hold wood sculpting in high regard. But these hands...” He opened his palms. “...could never create something elegant and beautiful. Anger, lust, fear. I can capture those well.”

(Hanako wondered what this ‘lust’ thing was, but Sat-su-ma seemed pretty invested in his little speech, so she kept quiet and listened, like a good girl.)

“Sorry. I have gotten off track, and we don’t have the candle wax to waste on metaphors. I have had recurring visions at night. Nightmares in the pattern of six. I have reason to trust these visions, and I have kept them secret to all save the… six of you,” he continued, shooting a glance at Kasshoku-kun and Kokutan. Hanako nodded gravely — she’d make sure they kept the secret too!

Sat-su-ma smiled to the green-eyed man, who nodded respectfully. Hanako heard a familiar crack as Mommy cracked her wrist to release some of the tension she felt, spurring the quiet man to intensify his glare on her. Hanako huffed angrily. The scary, quiet, green-eyed man was being really rude!

Hanako’s attention was brought back to Sat-su-ma as he spoke once more. “They depict the spirits that will trigger events leading to the downfall of Hyuga.” Masa-nii gasped as Kokutan hissed angrily, saying some words that Hanako thought Mommy would scold him for. 

“The spiritual balance in this world is more sensitive than you can imagine. Demonic forces do exist, and I have seen it corrupt men before my very eyes. I have had visions of your spirits as well. You have already broken through your cages and have the bruises to show for it. In every act of fearlessness you take your spirit grows larger.” Sat-su-ma paused before asking, “Have you felt this inside of you?”

Hanako wondered what Sat-su-ma meant, and Kokutan explained, _ “You may not have realised, little one, but you have long since met the young lion cub’s expectations. Your spirit is strong — it battles back Jigoku’s taint daily, and has both the scars and the strength, the resilience to show for it. One day, though… when your spirit can exist harmoniously with the Jigoku, in balance… then you will truly be at the peak of your power, and your control over it. Of this, I am sure — but for now, thriving as one with the snake as you are, you have achieved much. I am proud of you, Hanako-chan.” _

Hanako perked up and listened as Masa-nii hesitantly replied, “The red panda and I once thrived as one, Your Majesty. Yet ever since I’ve taken to my studies at the Academy...I haven’t been able to… that is to say, I… I...” He trailed off, expression troubled, and Hanako wanted to go give him a hug but was scared that the green-eyed man would glare at her again.

Sat-su-ma nodded once again, as if he had expected that answer as well. “It will return to you, trust in what I have seen. Attunement will come. Now let me tell you of the spirits in my nightmares. Your...targets.”

Hanako listened with brows furrowed as Sat-su-ma began listing and describing… people? Spirits? The whole thing made her rather confused, especially as Kokutan mirrored and hissed every word of the prophecy-like speech as Sat-su-ma did, as though he’d known it beforehand and memorised it. Hanako wouldn’t be surprised… Kokutan could do so many cool things! 

Mommy must’ve had a confused expression on her face, seeing as how Sat-su-ma continued, “I’ll provide whatever additional information I can, Rin-san.”

“Your Shinto agents should be more capable of this than us,” Mommy replied icily. “In case you hadn’t noticed, I have a child to care for. You’re asking me to drag my daughter around on — what, some _ wild goose chase _ just because you’ve had a few nightmares? Cry me a river. At least our previous employers had _ tangible _targets.”

“If only they could.” Sat-su-ma sighed, staring into the candles with a frown. “My hands are tied more than you could know. Every move I make is scrutinized; I am distrusted by the other nobles at court and even my own generals. They would believe that any use of my Shinto agents serves to directly undermine them. They sicken me, to be honest.” Sat-su-ma shook his head before resuming. “You must remember I’ve had a crash course in politics in the last two years. I’m not the cleverest of tongue. If news of my visions got out, I would be further discredited.”

Sat-su-ma sighed. “I wish I didn’t need to drag your daughter into this mess. For that, I sincerely apologize — I’d offer to arrange for someone else to care for her in the time being, but… something tells me that you wouldn’t like that, nor would that be good for her. I have a feeling that you, Rin-san, are the only one who can properly care for Hanako-chan… no?”

Mommy stiffened and narrowed her eyes at Sat-su-ma before gritting out, “...Fine.” 

Sat-su-ma smiled in relief, then said, “As you know, I took upon my father’s position only two years ago. I am titled the ‘Young Lion’ in public, but I know of the names my political opponents call me in private. Even as they try to snip my claws, you shall be my thunder and growl. You will keep the evil at bay where I cannot.” He paused in a rather dramatic fashion before continuing, “There are about to be great changes in this Empire. My wedding is scheduled for the end of the harvest, when the sign of the Lion is highest in the sky. From then the scales will pour over into our favor, but only for a year’s time. This mission must be fulfilled during this period...otherwise, Hyuga is doomed.”

An awkward silence filled the air for a few moments before Mommy spoke up again. “If we’re going to do your dirty work… we’re at least getting paid, right? Traveling expenses and such.” In response, Sat-su-ma scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, and nearly knocked his funny hat off. “I had nearly forgotten! Though as it stands, my stipend is monitored like a hawk does a mouse. I can only give you this necklace, which you may be able to sell for a sizable sum.”

He removed a sparkling, ivory necklace encrusted with jewels that he had hidden beneath the folds of his heavy-looking kimono. It was sparkly and pretty… Hanako wanted to touch it, but the stare of the scary green-eyed man held her back. Said man finally broke his long-held silence to protest, “Satsu — My Imperial Majesty! That was your mother’s, and you shouldn’t hand it to this outlaw!”

The green-eyed man’s fist shook in Mommy’s direction with barely-restrained rage, and Hanako’s hackles rose as she began to withdraw her dagger from her obi to protect her. Sat-su-ma put an end to the man’s outburst with a harsh voice. “Rin-san is no outlaw. This trinket will serve her and Masashi-kun more than it ever could around my neck. And besides...”

He walked up to Masa-nii, who suddenly froze up and flushed dark red as Sat-su-ma motioned his hands behind his neck to fit the pendant around. “...it looks far better on you than me, Masashi-kun. It matches the brooch in your hair.” He plucked out Masa-nii's ponytail and smiled warmly down to him.

After the necklace was securely fashioned, Sat-su-ma turned towards Mommy and and spoke with a frightful sense of finality. “I must return now, and feign ignorance as I entertain the fools of my court. Orchestrating this meeting has been no easy task, but it was something that had to be done. Know that my visions are not always accurate — the future is never written in stone. As I leave, I have but one asset left to lend you.” He looked at the masked, scary, green-eyed man in the dark blue clothes.

“My most trusted advisor and greatest friend, Toshio.”


	11. date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a "date" (aka, day out but Babie doesn't know the difference) for father-daughter bonding  
also, pain!

“...!” Hanako made a noise, hoping to catch Daddy’s attention. He looked up at her. “What is it, Hana-chan?”

Hanako crawled across the tatami floor and dug through her courier bag before carefully pulling out the familiar, folded parchment. She crawled back to Daddy’s side and then sat down right next to him and pressed herself against him, before unfolding the parchment across both of their laps. She points at the words, then characters, on the ‘communication board’ — as Masa-nii called it — to convey what she wanted to say.

As she pointed, Daddy read the words aloud. “I… want… to go…” He watched as she pointed out the final characters, then furrowed his brows in confusion before frowning. “...Date? Who the hell asked you on a date, Hana-chan? You’re still just a baby! How dare they! I’ll gut them like—”

Hanako shook her head frantically and made a noise to catch Daddy’s attention again before pointing at the parchment once more. He huffed before sulking and glaring at the paper as she pointed at one word on the parchment insistently. Daddy stared at the word mutely for a few moments, brows furrowed again. “...What…? ‘You’? You mean me, baby girl? What do you mean, me?”

She pointed again, and he read out slowly. “You… wanted… question… answer…” He squinted. “Question… you mean when I asked who asked you on a date?” Hanako nodded and made a noise of encouragement before pointing at ‘you’ again. “‘You…’ Wait, me? I asked you out on a date? ...What?”   
  
Hanako shook her head, before pointing to herself first, then to Daddy, before repeating the motion. He stared blankly for a few moments before his eyes lit up in realisation. “You’re… asking me… on a date?” Hanako nodded and clapped her hands, smiling excitedly. Daddy huffed out a laugh before asking, “Hana-chan, baby girl… do you even know what a date is?” 

Hanako nodded seriously, before grabbing Daddy’s hand and tracing out the character for ‘love’ on his palm. Daddy shook his head and chuckled. “I mean… I  _ guess  _ a date is for love, but…” Hanako pouted and whined before pointing at the parchment again.  _ ‘I… want… time… with… you.’ _

Daddy’s eyes softened before he pulled Hanako into his lap and gave her a hug, which she happily returned. He nuzzled the top of her head before chuckling, “You’ve got your whole understanding of a ‘date’ pretty wrong, but… I can explain another time, I guess. Sure, we can go on your… date.” Hanako wriggled excitedly in his arms and his chuckle turned into a full-on laugh. “The things I do for you, baby girl…” He said, shaking his head, before getting to his feet in a smooth motion and carrying Hanako as he did so. She clung tightly to his neck.

“How about we go now, then?” He asked with a smile, and Hanako nodded with a big grin. Daddy turned to look at Kokutan, who was watching calmly from Hanako’s futon, and Kasshoku-kun, who was flopped over on his belly next to Kokutan. “You two watch the room while we’re gone, okay?” Kokutan hissed in response,  _ “Of course. Enjoy your outing with your father, Hanako-chan. The wolf and I shall guard the room.” _ _   
_ _   
_ “Did your little snake friend agree, Hana-chan?” Daddy asked with an amused smile. Hanako nodded, and Daddy huffed under his breath, _“I wonder if she’ll ever grow out of pretending to understand that thing?”_

Hanako wanted to tell Daddy that Kokutan wasn’t a thing, but Kokutan had said before that most people wouldn’t understand him, so instead she gave Daddy another big hug as, together, they left the room.

* * *

Hanako skipped happily by Daddy’s side as she held his hand, the two of them walking down the street to the small ramen place he’d found on the Tonogasha map — ‘hole-in-the-wall’ would be how Masa-nii would’ve described it, Hanako figured. She felt her heart give a pang at the thought of the older boy. She missed him a lot… She missed drawing with Masa-nii, and reading with Masa-nii, and Masa-nii telling her about the stories he’d read, and how Masa-nii was the only other person who could understand Kokutan, and— 

Her train of thought was abruptly cut off by a scream, from a street over. Hanako paused to look over in that direction automatically — she couldn’t see over the row of buildings separating the two streets, but she could see the plume of smoke rising into and spreading through the sky. The acrid stench of burning and an odd scent of… mushrooms… reached her nose and she sneezed before covering her mouth and nose with her kimono sleeve. She hoped the woman who screamed was alright… She strained her ears, hoping to hear the woman again.

“—moko!” was all she managed to catch, from a very familiar voice. Could it be…? She closed her eyes and focussed, but didn’t hear Hachi-papa’s voice again. She opened her eyes and gave a sad whimper - she missed Hachi-papa… Apparently much more than she expected if she was hearing his voice. She sneezed again and then coughed as the smoke got into her lungs — even from a street over, it was awful.

“Come on, Hana-chan. Whatever bullsh… nonsense is happening there is none of our business. We have our ‘date’ to go on, remember?” Daddy squatted to reach Hanako’s eye level and patted her head. “Don’t need to look so sad. I’m sure whoever it was that screamed is  _ fine, _ ” he insisted, before patting her belly. “Now, don’t you want to get some ramen in here? With extra of your favourite chashu pork?”

Hanako perked up and jumped, clapping with excitement. Daddy chuckled and stood upright again before grabbing her hand once more and leading them back on the way to the ramen shop.

* * *

Hanako and Daddy had only just stepped out of the ramen shop, bellies full of yummy noodles and pork broth and super  _ duper  _ yummy chashu, when a loud crack of thunder made Hanako flinch and instinctively press herself against Daddy’s legs. She watched curiously as the sky filled with clouds unusually fast, but her wonderings were cut short but another loud crack and she let out a whimper at the noise. 

Hanako shivered in fear until she felt a familiar hand nestle in her hair. She looked up at Daddy, who was smiling reassuringly down at her. “Hey, baby girl. Don’t be scared, Daddy’s here. I’ll keep you safe from the big, bad storm.”

As though on cue, once Daddy finished his sentence the sky let loose its torrent of water. Daddy scowled at the cloud-darkened sky. “Ugh… it will be a pain to get back to the room through this mess…” He furrowed his brows and looked deep in thought, and after a few moments his eyes lit up. Hanako tugged on his hakama pants and made a questioning noise. “...?”

Her silent question was answered when Daddy shrugged off his black haori and dropped it on her head. “...!” she squeaked in confusion as the cloth covered her face and obscured her vision. She lifted the haori off her face to see Daddy squatting and looking right at her, ignoring how some women in a shop nearby giggled as they stared at his shirtless body. (Hanako wanted to scold them — it wasn’t nice to laugh at people’s scars!!)

“Baby girl, I’m going to wrap you in my haori so you keep dry as I run back to the inn, okay? It’ll be dark and might be a bit scary for you because I’ll have to totally wrap you up to keep you dry… but don’t be scared, okay? Daddy will be right here for you. And if it still gets too much, just let me know, okay, Hana-chan? I know you don’t want to talk today, so you can just beat my chest through the haori and I’ll get the message. You up for that?” He asked after explaining his plan.

Hanako nodded without hesitation. It would be scary in the dark, but she had Daddy! And Daddy always made her feel safe and okay, even and  _ especially  _ when it was dark!

Daddy carefully bundled her up in the haori until she was totally covered and she couldn’t see. She felt her tummy feel weird and make a soft whimper, but it eased once she felt Daddy pick her up and hug her close. She snuggled closer to his chest through the cloth, comforted by his familiar warmth. She felt him start to run, and she bounced a bit along with his steps. Hanako could feel the light pitter-patter of raindrops falling onto the haori’s surface, but she remained dry.

Between Daddy’s warmth, the almost rocking-like motion of the running, the mostly soothing sound of the rain, and the fullness in her belly, Hanako felt herself begin to fall asleep. She yawned and laid her head on Daddy’s chest through the haori and closed her eyes, beginning to fall asleep.

* * *

Hanako woke up slowly as Daddy abruptly stopped dead in his tracks in the rain. “...?” She made a soft, curious noise that he didn’t seem to hear. She wondered what was happening — she couldn’t see through the haori…

Hanako’s eyes began drifting shut once again as she decided not to question it. As she fell back into slumber, she thought she felt Daddy’s chest rumble as he growled, “Rin-chan… carrying that rich, snot-nosed, goddamned  _ pure  _ little brat of yours like that, and playing around with your troupe of clowns… You’re supposed to be a family with _us_, not them, you bitch.”

Too sleepy to comprehend what Daddy said and lulled back to sleep by the familiar and soothing timbre of his voice… Hanako didn’t understand a word. 

And in her sleep, in her dreams… she and Mommy and Daddy were all together, as they should be.

(As they nearly were just then, not that Hanako knew.)


	12. masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hate this chapter so much. not that its bad! it just hurts !! pain !!! pain for the baby and for me !!!!  
theres some happy softness at first but still. god the PAIN

Hanako blinked slowly as she woke up, whining as sunlight pierced her eyelids. She tried to go back to sleep to no avail, and finally she rolled up into a sitting position on her futon with a grumpy huff.

It quickly became apparent that Mommy and Daddy were not in the room, and Hanako jumped to her feet and started dashing about the room, searching every nook and cranny — the corners, jumping to look out the window, climbing up the wooden pillar to check the rafters  _ just in case  _ — but couldn’t find them. Hanako dropped back down onto the ground from the rafters and was about to let loose the itch behind her eyes when Kokutan hissed loudly and caught her attention. She looked to him, coiled up on the futon and watching her with calm, blue eyes. She felt herself relax, reassured she wasn’t alone, but still feeling a bit anxious. 

She couldn’t get that man’s face out of her head. The one who helped Mommy when she was caught by the bandits, who brought her to the shrine, who was campaigning and who went with her and Daddy and Mommy to that silk factory yesterday. The one who kept showing up in her nightmares again and again ever since she saw him. The one that made her head throb and hurt like it was going to burst.

The man who scared her more than anything else.

Kokutan hissed loudly again and snapped her out of her spiral.  _ “Do not worry, little one. Your mother and father left a bit ago, with the bell’s toll. They seemed in a hurry — I believe they were anxious to meet the third student and wanted to prepare. Even if they are not here, know that you are safe with me, little one. I would not simply let that  _ ** _Ichiro _ ** _ hurt you,”  _ Kokutan reassured. 

_ “Your father left you some money. Not much, I believe, seeing as how they had to save every ryo for those… tickets, but it should be sufficient for you to enjoy the New Year festivities, little one.”  _ Kokutan let out a noise that sounded like an odd hiss-chuckle, making Hanako giggle.  _ “If nothing else, perhaps you can get up to some… shenanigans for free, like we did at that Tanabata festival years ago.” _

The memory made Hanako giggle again, and after thinking for a moment, she nodded. She and Kokutan and Kasshoku-kun could have fun! Just like before! Hanako ran over to then dug through Mommy’s pack and pulled out a bright red yukata with black spider lilies and white snakes embroidered on it. She smiled. It was one of her favourites that Mommy got her! It had her favourite flower and the best animal in the world!

Her smile turned sad for a moment as she traced the spider lilies patterning the yukata. The bright red cloth reminded her of Masa-nii’s signature red kimono… and he would’ve liked all the New Year festivities too…

She shook her head. Daddy said it wasn’t good to dwell on sad thoughts. So she would dwell on good ones! Like… hmmm… If this was a festival, there had to be fortune telling, right? And charms! Maybe Hanako could do one of those and make sure she could meet Masa-nii again, and Toshi-papa, and Hachi-papa too! Her smile returned, even wider now, and it stayed on her face as she hurriedly changed into the yukata.

She grabbed the small pouch of ryo that Daddy left by the entrance, and let Kokutan take his usual perch on her shoulders and around her neck. She grabbed Kasshoku-kun and hugged him, letting out a soft squeal of excitement. Today was going to be a good day!

* * *

Hanako decided to get a fortune first, so she made her way to the fortunes table, skipping happily. She didn’t have to wade through the crowds — one look at Kokutan’s icy stare left Hanako a clear path.

There was a row of old ladies at the table, each with a line in front of them. Hanako figured that the ones with longer lines were the type that just said nice stuff to make customers happy, which also meant that they would be more expensive. Since Daddy couldn’t spare her much ryo, Hanako found the lady with the cheapest fee and no waiting line to speak of.

“Oh, it’s you! Come here, get your palm read by dhe Kondo chieftess Ume-Ume!” Hanako clapped excitedly as Ume-baasan started laughing before coughing, and then laughing some more. She wondered why Ume-baasan didn’t have more customers — she seemed much nicer than all the other old ladies! 

Hanako struggled into the chair in front of the table and then stuck out her tongue in concentration as she counted out the ryo for the fee. Once paid, she excitedly stuck her hand out, palm up, for Ume-baasan to read. The sensation of her wrinkled hands tracing the lines on Hanako’s palm was a bit weird, but Hanako persevered and watched intently.

“Hmm… I see dhat… you will soon come to great adversity. Your past will come to the present and you must confront it,” Ume-baasan murmured, before her expression scrunched up. “Eh… perhaps my skills are getting rusty! What kind of a past can a little girl like you have, to come back to haunt you?” The elderly Kondo shook her head in confusion. “Wish I could give a fortune dhat makes more sense, but I got a business to run, kiddo! So get going, and make sure to have fun!”   
  
Hanako nodded seriously, wondering what her fortune meant as she hopped off the chair. Her past… maybe that meant that everyone would come back, like Toshi-papa and Masa-nii and Hachi-papa! She smiled and did an excited wriggle. The whole ‘confront’ thing didn’t really make sense to her, though… Hmm… Maybe Daddy would want to fight Toshi-papa? He’d never been good with strangers… but how could she stop it? Hmm…

Kokutan startled her out of her thoughts as he flicked his tongue against her ear.  _ “Wondering about your fortunes will do you no favours, little one. What is meant to be will come to pass, no matter what. Rather than ruminating on the future… let us enjoy the present. You wanted to go get a charm, didn’t you?” _

Hanako nodded again, happy that Kokutan reminded her of her other goal. She gave him a scritch under his chin in gratitude before happily skipping off to the tables where people were selling charms and other Shinto knick-knacks.

The lady working the stands was familiar. The large, overly-friendly woman with a mole on her cheek greeted Hanako with her arms outstretched. “Boy howdy, if it ain’t my favorite little girl! Your parents dropped by a while ago, honey! Why weren’t you with them?” Hanako shrugged. Her communication parchment didn’t really have a way of telling the woman that her Mommy and Daddy were busy.

“Awh, now that just won’t do! Come and take a look at my wares. Ain’t no shame in staring.” She winked. “I’m pretty sure I helped your daddy to get lucky with one of my charms, hohoho! Don’t be surprised if you have a little sibling soon!”

Hanako furrowed her brows in confusion but couldn’t puzzle out what the woman meant, so she let it be. 

With an exaggerated amount of flair, the woman, who introduced herself as Mama Doki-dono, went over each item in the stall. “And then we have this delightful little kitty.” Mama Doki-dono brought out a cat made of porcelain. Its left paw was raised and its right held a ryo. “Good fortunes await those who are blessed by the Lucky Cat! How does a wealthy future sound? ...Ah, wait… your daddy didn’t seem too fond of this one. Something about your mommy being allergic to cats? Something else, then.”

Hanako hummed in thought. She wasn’t sure what to get - there were so many things available! Kokutan butted up against her cheek before suggesting,  _ “How about something for protection, little one? There is no doubt that you and your companions are strong, of course — but your journey is a perilous one, and a ward would not hurt.”  _ Hanako clapped her hands together excitedly — it sounded perfect!

Kokutan unravelled himself from Hanako’s shoulders to look over and peruse the dozen little silk bags tied with string that Mama Doki-dono brought out. Unfazed by Kokutan, she explained that they were called omamori, and that they contained prayers by the temple that imbued the wielder with divine protection. Mama Doki-dono warned against looking inside them, lest the magic fly out.

Kokutan finally settled on one - it was white, with repeating patterns and the characters 厄除開運守 stitched onto the white with shiny gold thread, and a simple white string. He gingerly picked it up in his mouth before returning to Hanako’s shoulders and dropping the omamori into her hand. 

“Oh, yes, your little pet has good taste, honey! This is the omamori of warding away evil; it prevents potential ills — often personified as demons — that might inhibit your success! Well, aren’t you ambitious, honey? Good, good! Reach for the moon and you will land among the stars, I always say! Hohoho!”

Hanako giggled along softly with Mama Doki-dono’s boisterous laugh, for entirely different reasons. Mommy’s ills weren’t personified as demons, they  _ were  _ demons! Still, Hanako nodded her thanks to Mama Doki-dono, counted out the necessary ryo, and then was on her way.

After walking for a while to get away from the festival crowds, Hanako stopped in front of an alley in a much more deserted area, humming to herself as she thought about where to secure her omamori. On her courier bag? ...No, that didn’t feel right. On her calligraphy brush she got from Masa-nii? ...No, not quite.

On Kasshoku-kun’s neck? ...Kasshoku-kun was a big strong wolf, after all! Just like Daddy! And if anyone could ward away scary demons, it would be Daddy and Kasshoku-kun! She let out a little cheer and tried to balance Kasshoku-kun in one arm while tying the omamori to his collar with one hand. Kokutan tried to guide her hands, hissing out soft instructions. She stuck out her tongue in concentration, wholly focussed on her task.   
  
Too focussed to notice the men coming closer from the alley. Not until it was too late. 

Her head jerked up in shock when Kokutan hissed loudly only to be abruptly cut off as he was grabbed by the neck and roughly pulled off her. Hanako choked as his coils tightened around her neck before he quickly released her, and she fell onto the ground coughing, dropping Kasshoku-kun as she held her neck, gasping for air. She watched somewhat dazedly as Kokutan was shoved into a sack. She let out an angered growl and made a grab for the dagger in her obi, but was halted by a hand grabbing her wrist, hard, and dragging her up until she dangled in the air. 

She turned to snarl and snap at her attacker, eyes gold, but at the sight of him all that came out was a strangled whimper. It was  _ him. _

“I can’t believe it. You really are her. My little brat experiment. The one who got the Jigoku even when I couldn’t,” the scary man said, his dark tone contrasting his kind, jovial face. “With the Takeda amulet back with me where it belongs… Father’s students, his  _ legacy,  _ here… and now you, returning to me after all these years. Everything is coming full circle. It’s almost like it’s fate.” The scary man chuckled. “I see that our time spent apart has put the fight back in you, hmm? We can’t have that. You there,” he commanded, and one of the men quickly came up with a damp cloth with a familiar scent. Hanako struggled more, digging her claws into the scary man’s hand, but it was no use.

The cloth was pressed against her nose and lips, and within moments she succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Kokutan bit through the thick hemp of the sack he was trapped in, his corrosive venom finally working its way through the tough fabric. The man holding the sack cursed as Kokutan spilled out, fangs bared, and bit his ankle, injecting a more-than-lethal amount of his venom without hesitation, so enraged he was. 

_ I promised Hanako-chan that I would keep her safe. I promised her that I wouldn’t let Ichiro hurt her.  _ ** _I failed._ **

His guilt fuelled his anger as he let out an angered hiss, and he shifted forms, shiny midnight scales receding into dark grey skin and black cloth and glossy ebony hair. “W-what the hell?! Did that snake just—”

The man didn’t finish his sentence before Kokutan slashed at his throat, claws dripping the most deadly of toxins. Not long after, the rest of the hired help lay dead on the ground, dead from the toxins pumped through their veins.

** _It doesn’t matter that they’re dead. I still failed._ **

Kokutan let out an uncharacteristic curse as he looked around. That Ichiro was nowhere nearby, long gone. His tongue flicked out of his mouth, but all he tasted was poppies. He couldn’t detect Hanako’s scent over the opium’s overpowering stench. He hissed in anger, clenching his fists. He paced, anxious and angry energy spurring him to walk the length of the alley the bastards had emerged from and back.

He stopped when he stepped on something soft and looked down. His breath caught as the sight of the well-worn, well-loved wolf plush, the omamori barely secured to its little collar. He knelt and picked it up, his fingers gracefully making the knot more secure with ease that Hanako’s stubbier, child-like fingers lacked. He grit his teeth.

_ I have not failed yet. Not until my little snake is dead.  _

He gingerly tucked Kasshoku-kun into his obi before deducing where Ichiro — no, where his  _ prey  _ had gone and run off with Hanako. He took off in that direction, blending in with the shadows as his blue eyes gleamed with predatory intent.

This snake  _ never  _ left his prey alive.

* * *

Hanako woke up with a gasp, eyes flying wide open. Her arms and legs and  _ everything  _ ached, and she tried to shift them when she realised with a cold dread settling in her stomach that her arms and legs were bound with rope. She felt bile rise in her throat as her head throbbed, and she whimpered.

“The sacrifice is awake,” an unfamiliar voice said. Hanako looked up in fear and bit her lip to the point that it bled as she saw two samurai with masks that looked like they were made of leather, but… not. Her nails, her fingers, her wrists, every blackened inch of her arms began to ache fiercely as she stared at the men wearing masks of skin. Her headache grew worse and she whimpered again.

Three figures drifted into the room, laughing and chatting casually as though it were a normal day. A middle-aged woman in a foreign white gown, obscuring her face with the head of a moose in place of a mask. A tall man with a mask bearing a smirk, as well as a sad one and an angry one, ready to be shifted around to fit his mood. Another man, this one wearing a birdcage around his head and covered in white feathers. They all paused, masks as devoid of empathy as their actual expressions as they leered at Hanako.

“Oh, this one… her fingers are calloused, but that glorious black… how curious,” the moose woman purred.

Hanako couldn’t take it anymore.

Surrounded by masked figures, terrified and in pain, and worst of all  _ alone  _ without her family, Hanako began to cry.


	13. rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally, the little girl re-unites with her found family.   
(her father is not going to be very happy about that)

The ryokan that had become a camp for the displaced Tonogasha residents and tourists was crowded — far too much for Jun’s taste, the sheer proximity of so many people reeking of desperation made his skin crawl.

Between the children screaming and their mothers weeping, the men fighting and the sohei yelling out prayer chants, it was an almost unbearable cacophony, worsened by the miko who started speaking, her voice carrying across the room and demanding rapt attention from all.

“See all the wrath of Suijin, the almighty dragon! It is his,  _ his  _ waters that rain down from the heavens above! Do you not see?” The miko beckoned dramatically. “As he did in the days of old, as when the Celestial Sea enveloped Hyuga, he does once more! His unending storm is purification from above. Repent!”

“Men and women of Tonogasha, seat of folly and sin, I say again: repent! Take up the cloth and join us in Jijinto as we follow the gods above — not the Emperor below!”

Jun, for his part, was keeping himself sane and ignoring the people and the noise around him by distracting himself, holding and taking puffs from the tobacco pipe in his right hand as his left hand gently carded through the ebony locks of his daughter sitting in his lap. Hanako was humming quietly to herself as her snake, Kokutan, rested quietly on her shoulders and she played with her little wolf plush Kasshoku-kun. He was worn and well-loved and covered in patches from being fixed again and again. The sight of the wolf always made Jun feel smug —  _ She has a toy to remind her of her Daddy. She loves me most.  _

Jun was pulled out of his thoughts but a tug on the sleeve of his haori. “Yes, Hana-chan?” He asked, exhaling smoke. She looked up at him then pointed insistently at a group of well-fed men in quality-looking, soaked kimonos having a heated discussion. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head to listen in, growling under his breath when he recognized one of them as the  _ bastard  _ who dared to manhandle and hurt his daughter.

“Do you think our dear Kakuichi Kishi has managed to find refuge from these floods?” “I hope so!” “Since she won the shogi tournament, shouldn’t our Rin-dono have already made her way to the Demon of Shogi?” “I should hope so! Rin-dono shouldn’t have to deal with all this trouble! If only we could be with her…”

Jun narrowed his golden eyes and tightened his grip around his pipe.  _ Rin-dono? Winning a shogi tournament? What happened to my Rin-chan that’s scared of heights, that tosses around at night, that never fails to be turned on in warm water? What happened to my Rin-chan that is terrified of being alone? _ _   
_ _   
_ He glowered at the surface of the bar and snarled. “You’ve changed so much — too much, Rin-chan. My Rin-chan wouldn’t have left me… She wouldn’t have formed your little troupe of clowns!”  _ And she wouldn’t have taken my baby away from me… _

Jun’s frustration melted into smugness and he took in a self-satisfied puff from his pipe.  _ But I’ve made things right on that last part, haven’t I? I took my Hana-chan back… and even if it’d be better if you were here too, she’s all I need.  _ As he exhaled his smoke, he patted Hanako’s hair again. Of course, he’d have to get Sensei’s katana as well… but at least Jun had his heir. _ Sensei may have chosen you, Rin-chan… but I’m the one who has unlocked the Jigoku Itto-Ryu in its truest form. And Hana-chan will go even further beyo- _

“Gomenasai, Samurai-san.” A woman in a purple yukata interrupted Jun’s train of thought. “There are so many young children about — like your daughter — and in such a confined space. May I ask that you refrain from smoking? It would be…”

The woman trailed off, her eyes widening. “Hanako-chan…? What… you…” Her eyes moved up from Hanako in his lap to meet Jun’s golden eyes and she visibly swallowed. “You… you’re the Jun that Rin-chan is following… the one that took Hanako-chan… I-I need to find Rin-chan!”

She stepped back fearfully and turned, and Hanako twisted in Jun’s lap to reach out to the woman. The woman looked back at the little outstretched hand and her expression hardened. “Jun… you aren’t fit to be Hanako-chan’s father! You need to return her to Rin-chan — to her mother! That’s where she belongs, not with you!”

Jun took Hanako’s wrist and pulled her hand back with a loving gentleness that starkly contrasted the anger boiling in his blood and making his golden eyes shine bright. “Y-you,” he snarled, voice shaking as he struggled to remain coherent, “H-how… dare… you…!” He took in a shuddering breath. “H-Hana-chan… be a good girl… and leave Daddy and our friend here for a while…”

His baby girl tilted her head in confusion but nodded with a small smile, hopping off of Jun’s lap and scurrying away after waving goodbye to both him and the woman. The woman moved to follow her but instead cried out as Jun roughly gripped her wrist with enough force that he could practically feel her bones threatening to snap under his hand. 

As the woman struggled to free her wrist from his grip, red lines began etching themselves across her soft, pale skin. As the Jigoku Ittō-ryū surged through Jun -the familiar and mindless, empty bliss - he growled, “You’re… wrong… Hana-chan… belongs… with  _ me!” _

「  Jun forgot himself. 」

* * *

Hanako hummed a familiar tune softly to herself as she stepped out of the ryokan, then quickly climbed up one of the pillars supporting the overhanging roof, her blackened claws digging easily into the water-softened wood, then swinging herself up onto the roof. Once on the roof, she shook herself like a dog — granted, it didn’t help dry her in the slightest seeing as how it was still pouring rain, but it was fun! She giggled to herself as she looked out at the flooded streets. It was like all of Tonogasha had become a river! 

_ “You are not too far off, little one. Like that miko said… this isn’t unlike the flooding of Jijinto in the stories you humans like to pass down your generations,”  _ Kokutan hissed. 

Hanako perked up. Like the Jijinto flooding story? So it was true?  _ “Perhaps the old tales are true, perhaps they’re wholly fabricated. Many a fable holds a small grain of truth, little one — do you think this is one of them?”  _ Kokutan said in response to her thoughts. 

Hanako giggled again and scritched Kokutan’s chin — he always liked to talk in riddles like that, it was fun to try and figure them out! Could Kokutan make the water go away like in the stories? Hanako couldn’t help but wonder how he could do that.  _ “I do indeed have the power to withdraw the waters, but it is not my place to do so, little one. There is a time and a place for everything.” _

Hanako nodded. She didn’t entirely get it, but that was okay! Kokutan was nice, he didn’t scold her if she didn’t understand things, not like the scary old Sensei… She shook her head. No! Mommy said that the scary Sensei was in the past and she didn’t need to think about him! She decided to focus instead on the adjacent rooftop. It was close enough… Hanako could play a game!

She walked backwards abit, her bare feet feeling cold on the roof tiles, and just as Kokutan hissed out a warning to be careful, she ran forward and jumped before landing solidly on the next rooftop, crouching and digging her claws into the tile to stop herself from slipping off the slick surface. She let out a euphoric laugh. That was scary… but fun!

She eyed the next rooftop and grinned, running and leaping again as she started humming gleefully again, mentally singing along to the tune.

_ Rain, rain, go away~ _

She landed and scrabbled for purchase with her claws as she slipped a bit, then took off again once she found her footing.

_ Come again another day~ _

She landed once again and spun in a happy circle, giggling before she ran again. Ooh, that building had a hot spring connected to it… she loved onsens! She jumped in the onsen’s direction.

_ Little Hana wants to play~ _

She landed on the next roof but stuttered to a stop as Kokutan hissed loudly.  _ “Hanako! Stop!”  _ She flinched at the scolding, and Kokutan sighed.  _ “I apologise, little one… I did not mean to raise my voice. But the game you are playing is very dangerous… and your father will be worried if you go too far and he cannot find you once he’s done with the doctor.” _

Hanako thought about it and nodded, frowning. She didn’t mean to worry Kokutan… and she didn’t want to worry Daddy, either! She sat on the roof instead of playing some more, leaning into Kokutan as he nuzzled fondly against her cheek.

“...come with me. My pal Rin can probably help you.”

Hanako’s head snapped up. That was Mommy’s name… and that was a familiar voice! She got back on her feet and turned around to face the onsen’s hot spring and she brightened up. She was right! It  _ was _ him! She ran forward once more before leaping off the roof, but rather than jumping up she jumped down as she called out, “Hachi-papa!”

He turned to her and blanched before rushing to catch her, then sputtering and gently placing Hanako on the ground before running to get a towel. Once he covered himself up, he returned, scratching his head with a fondly exasperated smile. “Hana-chan… you can’t just fling yourself at naked men, kiddo! Ain’t everyone have honour like your Hachi-papa! ...Couldn’t you have given me some warning, kiddo? Geez… Don’t tell your Mommy about this, okay? She’ll skin me alive even though it’s not my fault, Hana-chan!”

Hanako giggled again and hugged Hachi-papa’s legs, prompting him to pick her back up. She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. She’d missed him so much! She hadn’t seen him since Jijinto! Hachi-papa chuckled and patted her head with his free hand. “Good to see that Kokutan is with you, kid! And Kasshoku-kun, too! The triple threat trio still sticking together, huh?” Kokutan hissed a greeting in response.

The other man in the onsen finally spoke up, expression bewildered. “Who… Nevermind! You said that you are friends with the Shogi champion? You’re associated with Rin?” 

Hachi-papa and the other man started talking about… a demon of shogi? Erasing memories? This was even more confusing than Kokutan’s riddles! She shook her head, drawing Hachi-papa’s attention once more as the conversation ended. His eyes sparkled with excitement.

“Hana-chan! You hear that? The three of us — we’re gonna find your Mommy, and Toshio, and Masashi!!”

Hanako gasped and then clapped and let out a cheer. She hadn’t been able to talk to Mommy since seeing her at that shogi competition! She loved being with Daddy, but… this was the first time she’d been away from the two of them for so long! They’d always been together!

Besides… finding Mommy couldn’t take too long, right? She’d be back before Daddy knew she’d gone!

* * *

Jun cursed his lack of self control. He’d spent hours interrogating that damn Momoko, that trashy cow of a woman who dared try and seduce his Rin and, worse still, wanted to take his baby girl away from him. He hoped Hanako hadn’t felt too lonely — sure, she had her wolf toy and her snake, but she was like her mother. Scared of being alone, deep down, without anyone she trusted.

As he descended the stairs, still gripping the fleshy, still-bleeding muscle in his hand, he looked out into the ryokan’s lobby, scanning the crowds for his baby girl. He froze.

_ Hanako wasn’t there. _

Practically stuck to the steps, he ran his eyes over the crowds once again, twice, thrice — no, no, no Hanako! He rushed down the steps, taking two at a time, and plunged into the throng, carelessly shoving people aside as he searched, snarling and flashing golden eyes at anyone who dared to complain. No, no, no Hanako! Where was she?!

** _Who took his daughter?!_ **


	14. murder mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she is losing control.

Hanako tilted her head and looked at the corpse. With the big ‘X’ cut into the corpse’s tummy, she could see that the guts were half-out and the stomach badly ruptured and leaking. She’d seen - she’d _ inflicted _ injuries like that before on her prey, with her claws and with her trusty dagger, during the times when her arms and claws would get so _ tense _ and an _ itch _ would start to crawl under her skin and her tummy would feel angry and growly and _ hungry _ until her head got all fuzzy and _ blank _, kind of like how it felt now— 

_ “Hanako-chan… calm yourself,” _ Kokutan hissed softly, flicking his tongue against her cheek. Hanako blinked again and shook her head until it wasn’t fuzzy anymore. She shot Kokutan a curious look, and he continued, _ “Rein in your bloodlust, little one. Do _ ** _not _ ** _ succumb to your hellish hunger.” _

“...?” Hanako made a confused noise, not quite understanding what Kokutan said, but Kokutan did not elaborate on what he meant. Kokutan always knew best, so she figured it wasn’t important and turned her attention elsewhere. She stepped forward, her bare feet getting coated in the blood covering the floor as she walked closer to the corpse. She squatted down carefully and poked at the recent-looking bruises on the old man’s body. 

Kokutan hissed in distaste. _ “Up so close, the stench is exponentially worse. It’s so cloyingly sweet, I feel like my throat is clogged with its reek.” _ Hanako blinked. Was it really that bad? Maybe she was just used to it… As she tugged on the ropes binding the corpse’s limbs, she peered at the smudged characters written in blood. It took her a moment, but she soon recognised it as— 

Hanako let out a squeak as someone grabbed her by the waist and pulled her away. She struggled a bit before recognising Hachi-papa’s scent and relaxing. Hanako wriggled around in his grip to face him and looked up at his face — he looked pale and sick, and was sweating a lot as he made gurgling noises in his throat. Hanako frowned and hugged him, pressing her face against his neck and cooing as comfortingly as she could. 

She felt a pressure on the back of her head as Hachi-papa pressed her closer against him, backing up and away from the corpse. “That’s... _hurp_… that’s it, Hana-chan… Don’t look… _urgh_… Just focus on… _ugh_… on me, okay?” Hachi-papa said, gagging. Hanako worried that Hachi-papa was sick. Did he eat something bad?

Hanako turned her head to look at the small man as he began to speak. He pointed a shaky finger at Hachi-papa as he coughed, then accused, “Z-zhe murderer is clear! Mister Mukai wrote this cur’s name in his own blood!” Hanako whimpered in worry as Hachi-papa staggered back like he’d been hit, then she turned eyes that flashed gold back onto the small man as she growled angrily at him. _ Stop bullying Hachi-papa, small man! _

Hanako calmed down a bit as Kokutan nuzzled against her cheek, hissing soothingly. She flinched as Hachi-papa abruptly started yelling. “I swear I didn’t do it! So stop pointin’ fingers, you halfman!” Hanako giggled softly to herself. Half man! That was funny, and true as well with how short the small man was...

Hanako frowned as the small man let out another outburst, his head turning a weird, angry red. “You’re a brute, an unwelcome guest, and a murderer besides! You and that little girl!”

Hanako shifted in Hachi-papa’s grip as she heard Mommy yell out an angry “Hey! Listen here, you little man, don’t you _ dare _talk about my daughter like—”

“I told you, I didn’t fu- freakin’ do it! If it weren’t for me carryin’ Hana-chan, I would whoop your a- butt!” 

Hanako furrowed her eyebrows as she looked back between Mommy and Hachi-papa, and then the small man as he started yelling once again. She whimpered softly and shrunk in on herself, trembling, breathing shallow and fast, pressing her hands against her ears. They were too _ loud _ and the scratchiness of Hachi-papa’s tunic was suddenly too much to bear and the sweetness in the air abruptly made her feel like she was choking and she was so _ overwhelmed— _

Hanako flinched hard and tears started leaking from her eyes as a fourth voice, higher-pitched and less mature than the other three, joined in the yelling. “Rin! Hatch! Borgia-san! Stop it! You’re scaring Hana-chan!”

Even as all the yelling quickly stopped, Hanako continued wheezing and crying softly and shaking despite Kokutan’s silent comfort, pressing his head against her cheek, the smooth coolness of his scales soothing but not _ enough— _

“Hatch. Put Hana-chan down. I’ll bring her away from… a-all of this,” she heard Masa-nii’s voice again, less loud, less angry, yet more shaky. Hanako felt Hachi-papa nod mutely before he bent down and placed her back on the floor. She stumbled for a moment, knees weak, before flinching again and letting out a whimper as Masa-nii grabbed her wrist. He immediately let go.

“...Hana-chan, come on. We’re leaving,” she heard him say. She looked up at him through teary eyes before nodding slowly, then unsteadily following as he left the kitchen. She pulled Kasshoku-kun out of her knapsack and hugged him tight, feeling soothed by the familiar, soft fluffiness of his fur and the lingering aroma of tobacco that reminded her of Daddy.

...she wished he were here…

* * *

Hanako let out a soft ‘oof’ as she let go of the shelf and jumped back down onto the floor, her now-clean bare feet sinking into the plush car-pet. Her toes curled into the softness for a moment before she ran back to the table Masa-nii was sitting at, the books she took nestled into the crook of her elbow. 

Masa-nii looked up from the book he was reading to look Hanako over then give her a relieved smile. “I’m glad you seem to feel a bit better, Hana-chan. I guess the silence of the library really helped, huh?” Hanako hummed cheerfully in agreement before climbing into a chair then plopping the books she grabbed onto the table, adding to the piles already there — the cul-min-a-tion of her, Kokutan’s, and Masa-nii’s efforts to find books on the corpse. Or To-shi-aki Mu-kai, as Masa-nii called him. 

Hanako was about to go find more books when she paused, turning to look at one particular book in the piles. She tilted her head in curiosity. She didn’t remember taking that one — if she had, she was sure she’d remember this odd… _ sensation… _that drew her to it, told her it was important. She blinked in confusion before climbing onto the table and carefully lifting up and putting aside the books piled on top of The Book — she didn’t want to disrupt Masa-nii’s focus, after all. Climbing off the table and settling back into her chair, Hanako opened up the book and immediately stilled, blinking a few times.

“...!” She made a soft noise of surprise. The drawings were like… like when she… She let out a curious coo, blinking again and revealing golden eyes. Her heartbeat thumped loudly in her ears and her arms felt tense as she traced a blackened claw over the almost-familiar lines cutting through the bodies sketched onto the page. 

_ “Hanako!” _ Kokutan hissed loudly right next to her ear, and she flinched in surprise, blinking owlishly at him, eyes reverted to their normal red. “...?” She let out a questioning noise.

Kokutan hissed in agitation and worry, lightly slapping his tail against her chin as he tightened his coils around her neck and shoulders. _ “Hanako. You _ ** _must _ ** _ control yourself, little one. You are slipping into the demonic influence easier and yet easier. At this rate, I fear that you will sink too deep and too quick into the Jigoku’s depths. I don’t know if I can pull you back out before you drown, Hanako-chan. Please, _ ** _please _ ** _ be more careful.” _Hanako blinked in confusion, frowning at the worry evident in his tone. She rubbed her face against his scaley coils in silent apology, and he hissed out a sigh. 

“...Kokutan-sama, what are you talking… about…” Hanako looked up at Masa-nii as he spoke up before trailing off, paling as he stared at the book before her. Hanako let out a noise of surprise as he suddenly reached across the table and grabbed the book. Masa-nii’s expression turned increasingly sickened as he flipped through the pages quickly, barely skimming the scant text accompanying the detailed drawings. “What… what kind of horrific book is this…?” Masa-nii choked out.

Worried, Hanako jumped out of her chair and ran to the other side of the table, dragging her chair over next to Masa-nii and climbing back onto it. She hugged Masa-nii, trying to comfort him with a wordless croon as she eyed the book. She didn’t see anything wrong with the drawings… maybe they weren’t Masa-nii’s style? She blinked and furrowed her brows. The flatter face, the almond eyes, the larger lower lip, the thick and wavy hair, the pronounced jaw of the skull… it all reminded her of Toshi-papa! These were drawings of Kondo people!

Hanako jumped a bit when Masa-nii slammed the book shut, clutching it tight with white-knuckled fingers as he shook bodily. “This… this is why Toshio-san couldn’t eat dinner… It wasn’t because of his spirit animal… he knew who Toshiaki Mukai was. He’s a slaughterer of innocent Kondo people. I- I feel sick,” he whispered, swallowing roughly. 

_ “I am sorry you have to see this, young shugenja. It is a gruesome truth… but one that you must know. The butcher’s true self needed to be revealed to you, for you to wield this knowledge in your quest to prove your streetfighter companion’s innocence,” _Kokutan whispered. Masa-nii nodded mutely, pressing his lips tight together. 

“I… I think I understand. But why did Hana-chan have to see it, too? It’s far too graphic for someone as young as her…”

_ “Look at her, Masashi. She is… unaffected. This is a sight she has seen many a time before.” _

Masa-nii looked at Hanako, his eyes boring into hers before turning… sad? Hanako tilted her head and let out a questioning coo. Masashi squeezed his eyes shut and murmured hoarsely, “Why…? What kind of past have you had to be accustomed to _ this _, Hana-chan?” Hanako remained silent, confused. Accustomed to what?

“...No. Those are thoughts I cannot afford to waste time entertaining. I need… I need to save Hatch,” Masa-nii said to himself, voice louder, less shaky. He opened his eyes, a fiery determination within. 

“Come on, Hana-chan. We need to find Rin.”

* * *

Hanako pressed looked around warily as they passed under the torii gate. _ “Torii… this is no temple, nor any realm of us kami. And yet, we pass under them…” _Kokutan mused.

“…and so we move from the profane world into a sacred one. Hifumiyoimuna…” Masa-nii continued, whispering what Hanako thought was some sort of chant or prayer. 

Hanako’s bare feet splashed and made ripples in the reflecting pool they were all walking across, disturbing the paper lanterns and sending them bobbing up and down the small waves, like clusters of quivering lights. The eyes of a stone woman seemed to follow them as they all made their way through the pool to the raised platforms with pedestal facing… 

Hanako’s breath caught as she caught sight of Hachi-papa strapped and trapped under a huge blade, waiting, gleaming, shining with polish, its impeccably clean surface begging to be coated in blood. Hachi-papa’s blood. Hanako made to run towards him and set him free, but was grabbed by the shoulder. She looked up with a growl, but let it die away upon seeing Masa-nii’s expression as he held her back. “Hana-chan… we need to play by their rules and prove Hatch’s innocence to save him. Be patient and stay with me, okay?” 

Hanako let out a wordless whine but obeyed, shooting worried glances to Hachi-papa as he called out, “T-this is a mistake! Sadao, tell ‘em what you told me! I’m innocent!” Sadao… the man that Mommy said she’d fought earlier, the man that she said left the island. He wouldn’t be saying anything to anyone here, and Hanako let out a whimper in sympathy for Hachi-papa. She then pressed herself against Masa-nii, unsettled by the echoing chants from the scary big-nosed hairy-man, and the small man, and the man she’d heard be called Dai-su-ke. She relaxed just a bit when Hachi-papa spoke again. “Rin! Are you there? Say something!”

“Try to keep your chin up. We’re getting you out of there,” Mommy said, eyes intense.

Hanako turned to look at Toshi-papa when he interjected, “_ I _ shall prove your innocence, Hachirobei-san. I swear to reveal the true murderer among us.” Hanako frowned. _ Why is Toshi-papa talking like he’s angry? When did he get so far away from Mommy? Why does he seem so closed off? _

Hanako stayed close to Masa-nii as they all split up to go to the different pedestals. Hanako hugged him legs tightly after they both stepped onto their platform, unsettled and scared for Hachi-papa. She looked around for Mommy to seek comfort and offer encouragement, only to see her slip on a ring. _ Where did Mommy get that from? _

Hanako felt overwhelmed by the oppressive atmosphere, her arms shaking even as her skin felt tight and tense and itchy, her claws itching to do whatever it took to free Hachi-papa, and she let go of Masa-nii to clutch her throbbing head, shaking it hard as she began to tremble again. Her eyes flickered between red to gold and back again, over and over, as she fought to stay sane. _ No… Kokutan said… control… Can’t let him… down…! _Kokutan flicked his tongue against the shell of her ear as he hissed out whispers of encouragement. Masa-nii’s eyes darted between her, Kokutan, and the ongoing trial as the kami’s urgent words fought for his attention alongside the verbal battle that would determine Hatch’s fate. His eyes were forcefully dragged to the front by single utterance from Toshio.

**“I accuse Rin-san of the murder of Toshiaki Mukai.”**

Hanako felt the itch become almost piercing, her eyes bleeding fully to gold at a single utterance from Toshi-papa — no, _ Toshio. _Her chest heaved with every breath as gleaming golden eyes glared at him, everything else around her fading away except for the man whom she wanted to tear apart.

* * *

Kokutan saw the gleam of gold, pain and confusion hidden within her eyes as Hanako’s hands and fingers twitched with growing intensity, her hunger for blood having taken control of her Jigoku-tainted limbs, subjugated her mind to pinpoint its focus on the single object of her hurt and ire.

Before the angered little girl could make her move, her claws begging for blood, her hand twitching and creeping to her obi where her dagger was hidden, her mind blank save for violence, Kokutan drew himself right in front of her face, his glowing blue eyes piercing into her supernatural gold.

_ “Calm your blood and calm your mind. Sleep dreamlessly now, and awake without memory when all is said and done. Good night, little one.” _

Hanako’s eyes fluttered closed and she stumbled, falling back and off the platform unnoticed by everyone else, too engrossed in the heated trial. Kokutan commanded the water to rise up and cushion her fall, gently lowering her to the floor unharmed.

The suijin slithered and coiled on to the unconscious girl’s body, glaring at the facade of the demon who started this all. 

This was a murder ‘mystery’ that he couldn’t wait to be done with, one that he hoped (he knew) ended with another death.


	15. flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after all the pain and stress of previous chapters... have a fluffy glimpse into the past, before all this quest nonsense. a day spent content with a father and daughter

Jun turned around slowly, roving his eyes over the field of flowers as he searched. He let out a soft huff of laughter when he spotted Hanako peeking over the tall grass and flowers before darting back down and hiding. He said loudly, "I wonder where, oh where, my little baby is… I just can't find her anywhere!" He smirked to himself when he heard that familiar little giggle that he adored, before turning to face away from its source. 

Jun bent over, pushing through the stalks of the greenery in exaggerated fashion as he 'searched' for his little girl. He stood back up to his full height and stroked his chin as though he had a beard, turning around slowly yet again and hiding his smile when he spotted the top of Hanako's head, her inky black hair stark against the vibrant blooms. He turned his head to the left but kept his eyes on her, watching as she drew closer and closer, the occasional soft giggle getting louder with proximity. 

He smirked to himself once Hanako got close enough. In one smooth motion, he turned around, bending low and sweeping her up into his arms. She squealed in surprise, then in happiness as Jun followed through with the motion, rolling through the field before finally stopping. Jun chuckled as he lay on his back, watching as Hanako laughed loudly while laying on his chest, in his arms. "Daddy found… Hana!" She cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her tighter before reaching one hand up to ruffle her hair. Hanako quieted down and seemed to practically purr at the touch, eliciting a laugh from Jun.  _ I'll always find you, where ever you are, baby girl,  _ Jun promised internally, feeling his heart warm. 

Finally, Jun sat up with a grunt, looking around at the flowers surrounding them. They were in the depth of spring, and the endless throng of flowers surrounding them was a testament to that fact. Jun breathed out harshly, expelling the pollen tickling his nose, but hid his irritation as Hanako looked around with a wide grin. "Daddy… Hana wants… to show you… something!" She wriggled out of his embrace and got to her feet, examining the flowers near them with great focus and picking some of them. Jun watched her as she worked, and laughed when she refused his help, insisting, "Daddy doesn't… know how to… see good flowers!"

After Jun busied himself with ripping individual blades of grass out of the soil, Hanako returned with a large armful of flowers. She dumped them into Jun’s lap before picking a few of the flowers and declaring, "Daddy must… watch!" He did as told with a small smile, watching closely as her little black fingers wove the stalks together, and he would give her another stalk whenever she asked for one. In seemingly no time at all, she had woven the flowers into a… crown?

A crown that she promptly placed onto Jun's head, nestling it into his wild brown curls. 

Hanako smiled and laughed, clapping her hands together in joy. "Daddy looks… handsome!" Jun huffed but turned his head slowly from side to side to indulge her, letting her see him from all angles. He stopped once he spotted her self-satisfied smile, and couldn't help but laugh at how cute she looked with that little smirk on her face. Hanako misunderstood and insisted, "No! Hana… means it! Daddy… handsome!"

"Of course, baby. You're right, you smart girl," he praised, kissing her nose before ruffling her hair again. "Where did you learn to make this, my baby?" Hanako lit up and explained to him how Kokutan had taught her, and he couldn't help but smile. The little girl had such an active imagination, saying her snake friend taught her. Still, he listened intently as she started explaining how exactly she wove the flowers together, and at her behest, he started following along, mimicking her motions as she started making another to show him. 

At the end, they had two more crowns, and Jun promptly placed the one he made onto her head. It wasn't nearly as neat as hers, the flowers wonky and the stalks visible through the large gaps where Hanako's was straight and only flowers could be seen. Still, she seemed to cherish it, and she gently put the crown she made down before launching herself at Jun, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. "Thank you… Daddy!" 

She pulled away, smiling brightly, and said, "Since Hana made… another one... Mommy can have… a crown, too! Then everyone… have a crown! We… can all match… together!" Jun smiled softly at Hanako and said, "Of course. You, me, and your Mommy, all together. Like we're supposed to be." 

Hanako buried her face in his neck and wrapped her arms tightly around him. "Hana love… Daddy," he heard her mumble. Jun hugged her back, cradling her close. "And Daddy loves you, too. So much." 

They stayed there, happy and content, until the sun hung low in the sky. 


	16. black smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the night her family broke apart.

Hanako walked away from the black smoke, into the woods. 

She crouched low to the ground, alert eyes scanning the soil and snow below and the surroundings for something, anything that would lead her to her quarry.

Nothing. 

Hanako looked at Kokutan with an unsaid question. He flickered out his tongue and tasted the air, before nodding at her and looking in one direction. She flashed him a quick smile, all teeth, before prowling forward, stealthy and silent under the cover of night as she moved on all fours. She snuck through the underbrush without making a sound, breathing shallow and soft, and she felt the blood in her veins flow thick and slow and sluggish. Her claws ached as her fingers twitched, her bloodlust rising. 

She grinned when she spotted the tracks — almost covered up by the light dusting of snow coming from the sky. But not quite. She raced closer to it on all fours, her claws digging into the dirt, and she stealthily followed the tracks' path to their maker. She grinned wider, feeling her excitement grow as her eye shone gold in the little moonlight that filtered through the foliage. 

She eyed the young sika stag silently. It was healthy and strong. It would make a good meal, she thought, as she watched it calmly nose through the snow for something to graze, completely unaware of its stalker. Hanako withdrew her dagger from its sheath, the weight familiar in her hands as she twirled it once before gripping it tight. It was like an extension of her, her claws, her killing intent. Her golden eye gleamed as pounced out of the underbrush, and as her prey startled, she grinned, that familiar haze settling over her mind as she went in for the kill.

* * *

Hanako hummed softly to herself as she licked the blood off of her dagger and hands, diligently cleaning off any trace of the kill. The stag lay next to her, its steaming carcass still and silent as its hot blood stained and melted the snow around it. Her stomach clenched in hunger as she continued licking the stag's blood off, but she ignored it. 

Hanako couldn't wait to bring the stag back to Mommy, then they could enjoy it together! Her heart suddenly hurt and she couldn't help but let out a whimper. Normally after she hunted, she had Daddy to help her bring back the kill and break it down… but now she had to do it all alone. She still didn't understand why Daddy wasn't with them… maybe he would be able to find them? Hanako felt bad to leave Daddy alone in the dojo… but it was just for a little while, right? Mommy wouldn't leave Daddy alone forever! 

With her hands now clean, Hanako got to her feet and grabbed the stag by its antlers, and she pulled with all her might. It hardly budged and Hanako growled before inexplicably letting out a sob. She missed Daddy so much. Why wasn't he with them? Why did Mommy make her leave? She tried to think back to those final moments in the dojo, but they were hazy and unclear. She remembered the scary Sensei being mean to her and hurting her… and then that was it. The next thing she remembered, Mommy was carrying her and running like her life depended on it, away from the dojo, and Hanako's face and eye hurt so, so bad. She had had Sensei's katana, too, and it was wet with blood. Whose blood, Hanako didn't know. Hanako didn't understand. 

Hanako rubbed at her non-bandaged eye roughly and tried to stop the flow of her tears. She had to get the stag back to Mommy, and those two people they met, so they could eat. 

Mommy… no, Mommy said not to call her that anymore… but Hanako didn't understand why… 

Hanako cheered up a bit when she felt Kokutan press his head against her cheek, and she inhaled deeply before exhaling shakily. She could do this. She just had to find not-Mommy, and ask for help to bring the stag back. 

Hanako looked up into the sky and felt heartened to see the black smoke from the fire they had set up. Keeping her eye on it, she started making her way back to camp.

* * *

"Oh, you know, the two of us had always struggled with having children, so it's really no trouble to travel with a child. It's… it's nice. A little bit of wish fulfilment, you know?" The woman laughed lightly, like a bell. So different from Rin, who was harsh and loud and brash. 

Rin watched as the woman's husband, that doctor, calmly and diligently tended the fire, its flickering light and heat warming his gentle-looking face. The doctor was well dressed, clothes made of quality fabric, his wife the very same. The wife's eyes were kind and soft, rather than that of a killer, like Rin's, cold and empty. The doctor's face was lined with evidence of a happy, laughter-filled life — her own was scarred with the evidence of a life filled with danger. 

Rin's heart hurt to admit it, but it was obvious. Hanako would be better off with them. These two, who loved and wanted children so much but could never have them, who had money aplenty and a stable life, whose relationship was happy and  _ normal  _ rather than whatever messed-up thing she had with… 

Jun. 

Rin clenched her fist as the wife continued chatting with a gentle smile, as Rin's gut filled with disgust and loathing of her own actions. She abandoned Jun. She let Hanako get hurt by Gensai. She would  _ never  _ forget how she felt when she saw her baby launch herself at Gensai with reckless abandon, filled with far too much bloodlust for someone so young, eyes bright and gold and so  _ cold,  _ and she would definitely never forget how her stomach dropped when Gensai retaliated, barely, his old age making him too slow to decapitate Hanako —  _ and thank the kami for that, if the fuckers truly existed —  _ and missing his mark to slash at her eye instead. She would never forget how Hanako  _ screamed _ before dropping to the floor in agony, crying, clutching her face as blood and tears alike dripped down onto the floor— 

"Rin-san? Are you alright?"

Rin snapped out of her memories as her breath left her abruptly. She gathered her thoughts again and nodded slowly, fist still clenched. She apologised to the wife, as she internally screamed at herself.  _ You don't deserve to call Hana-chan your baby anymore. You're a horrible mommy. You let her get hurt, and you left her daddy behind. You don't deserve to be her mother,  _ her mind chanted, and Rin felt sick to her stomach, knowing every word was true.  _ I let her get hurt,  _ Rin thought again, Gensai’s katana a burning weight on her hip.

She spoke abruptly. "I’m sorry. I need a second. Alone." The doctor’s wife looked at her in surprise and concern but nodded, turning to talk to her husband as Rin walked the short distance away to be out of the couple's hearing range. 

Rin drew Gensai’s katana, and the shadows of the night cast on the sword only reminded her of his and Hanako’s blood that had been on it not long ago.

Rin bit her lip and clenched her fist tighter around the katana’s hilt, hard enough her palm burned from being pressed so tightly against the handle. She choked out, "You always… you always wanted to be rid of her, didn’t you? And now you’ll get your wish,  _ Sensei.” _ She spat out spitefully, before she inhaled a frost-bitten breath and spoke again, to herself this time. “I need… I need to leave Hanako with them. I can't keep her with us anymore. I can't be her mother."

She inhaled shakily and continued, the words coming out like water leaking through cracks, unable to be stopped as she convinced herself of what surely needed to be done. "I let her get hurt. I left Juu-kun behind. I could barely even calm her down from her- her Jigoku state. It's too dangerous for her to be with me. But they… that couple… they love her. They love kids, they _want _kids. They can take care of her. Give her a good life, give her anything and everything she wants, like she deserves. Give her a _safe _life, not this dangerous one I have. This life of being… ronin. A sellsword. I can't keep her. Not anymore. I don't deserve her anymore." 

The night was silent as she looked at her own pained expression in the katana’s reflection, waiting for a reply that would never come.

* * *

Hanako wheezed and coughed, her eyes, her injury, her throat burning as she ran and she cried. 

Mommy didn't want her anymore. That's why she didn't want Hanako to call her Mommy. She didn't want Hanako anymore. She didn't  _ love  _ Hanako anymore. 

_ I can't be her mother. I can't be her mother. I can't be her mother.  _

Mommy's words kept echoing through Hanako's brain as she ran, her bare feet freezing in the snow and getting cut and torn at by the rocks in the dirt, the branches of the bushes, anything and everything. Her feet stung, but it was nothing compared to the pain in her chest. Her chest hurt so bad. Was she dying? It would be better if she were dying. Because Mommy didn't  _ want her anymore. _

Hanako continued running, running away from the black smoke of the fire where Mommy was. Running towards the only person who maybe still loved Hanako at all. 

Hanako had to find Daddy. She had to find the dojo. 

She kept running away from the black smoke.

* * *

Hanako was lost. Every tree looked the same, all so tall and reaching up into the sky and blocking her from knowing where she was. She couldn't find the dojo, she couldn't find Daddy. And she couldn't go back to Mommy no matter how much she wanted to, because Mommy didn't want her anymore. 

It was so cold. Her feet hurt. Her eye hurt. Her cheeks were freezing as the trails of her tears froze from the surrounding cold air. Every harsh exhale as she tried to catch her breath came out as white smoke, frozen in the air. Hanako sobbed again, feeling the darkness of the encroaching night press all around her, and she felt terror in her veins. She was all alone, and it was getting dark. 

She ran to the nearest tree and scaled it, her claws digging into the bark and propelling her upward until she found a secure branch high above the ground. She sat on it, hugging her knees to her chest and trying desperately to ignore the darkness surrounding her and growing ever darker. 

She was all alone. Mommy didn't want her. Hanako had dropped Kokutan when she ran away from the campsite. And Daddy was still at the dojo, near or far she didn't know, and it didn't matter because she was still so lost and would never find it anyway. 

Hanako sobbed loudly, scared and alone. The night was so dark. She was all alone. She was so scared her head hurt and her chest felt like she couldn't breathe at all. With a sort of mute terror, she came to a realisation that she would die here. Alone. With the monster in the dark able to get her. With the cold biting at her skin so much it was numb. With her empty, growling stomach, and her throat burning and parched from running. 

She looked up into the sky for any light, anything to help keep the darkness at bay, but nothing. Whatever pitiful moonlight lit her path as she hunted was blocked by the clouds. She let out another sob. 

As she searched in vain for any light, she spotted it. Barely. The black smoke, almost invisible against the dark blue of the endless night sky. The black smoke, where there was light, and warmth, and safety in numbers. 

The black smoke where she could never go, because Mommy didn't want to be her Mommy anymore. 

Hanako buried her face in her hands and continued to cry. 


	17. teach me how to read

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more father-daughter fluff, but kokutan edition! i love that funky little snake-suijin-water dragon-dad figure. gin, this is for you.   
also yeah im finally explaining how/why hanako is literate lol

Kokutan woke up as Hanako shifted and crept out of the futon, her footsteps light and silent as she quietly padded onto the tatami floor. She'd executed her little 'escape' well — Jun and Rin were both still fast asleep, despite the space that Hanako occupied between them now being empty, the little girl no longer cradled against Rin's chest. 

Kokutan raised his head, curiously watching as Hanako grabbed the book Jun had bought earlier that week for her, as well as a lantern, before skittering out of the room without making a sound. 

Kokutan, of course, followed, slithering silently across the tatami floors and trailing the girl. When Hanako finally stopped in a clearing in the forest, plopping down onto the ground with the book in hand, Kokutan hissed to announce his presence before coiling up Hanako's offered arm, finally resting in his usual spot, wrapped around her neck and hanging off her shoulders. 

_ "What are you doing, little one?"  _ He hissed, flicking his tongue against her cheek in greeting. Hanako didn't look up, instead continuing to peer at the book, its parchment lit by a mix of the lantern's warm golden light and the moon's rays bathing the whole area in silver. She was utterly focused on the book — or, to be more accurate, on the characters written on it in neat brush strokes, Hanako's tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth as her eyes traced each stroke. 

Kokutan chuckled fondly before butting his head against Hanako's chin to get her attention, and when her red eyes met Kokutan's blue, she shot him a toothy grin. Kokutan repeated his question. 

Used to Kokutan reading her thoughts — and preferring that to speaking, considering her difficulties in doing so — Hanako didn't respond audibly.  _ 'Hana wanted to practice with the book Daddy bought… Hana wanted to learn how to read and write all the characters so Daddy will be proud of Hana!' _

Hanako then wilted, her determined expression melting into a sad frown.  _ 'But it is hard to read and remember… Hana feels bad that she cannot do it right… Mommy cannot read, and Daddy is too busy with Sensei to teach me… and Sensei is out of the question.' _

Kokutan let out a sympathetic hiss, nuzzling against Hanako's cheek.  _ "I understand, little one. But you shouldn't fret. Your mother and father may not be able to tutor and aid you in your education, but… I am more than capable." _

Hanako perked up immediately, her eyes brimming in curiosity.  _ 'Kokutan can read?' _

_ "Yes, I am literate, Hanako-chan. I can both read and write. Would you like me to teach you?" _

The excited beam and enthusiastic nods that Kokutan got in return were response enough. He slithered off of Hanako's arms, eliciting a curious noise from her, but once he was safely on the grass he shifted into his humanoid form. Hanako clapped in delight, her grin only brightening. 

Little Hanako had always loved to see his humanoid form, and since it was a rare occurrence (given the fact that Kokutan's nature as a suijin was a secret to her family), she was always ecstatic to see him again. 

It was oddly relaxing to feel the coolness of the moon against his skin after so long, and Kokutan granted himself an indulgence, tilting his head back and closing his eyes as the pale light fell on his dark skin. Meanwhile, Hanako happily crawled into his lap, seating herself there and pressing her back against Kokutan's chest while she held the book, patiently waiting for him. 

Finally, Kokutan cracked open his eyes with a pleased sigh, looking back down at the random page of the book Hanako had flipped through. 

He pondered for a moment, how to go about teaching her — Hanako was quite the visual learner, and it would help to incorporate something visual into it. And she was a child, regardless of everything she had been through — so surely putting some emphasis on having fun with the characters would help.

He traced the strokes of one of the characters with a finger — 開 — and started speaking in a smooth voice. 

"Hanako-chan… you see these parts?" He traced the 門 part of character, his black nails stark against the parchment. "This part of the character resembles a gate, does it not?"

Hanako peered at the character thoughtfully, before giving a hesitant nod. Kokutan smiled, then moved on to tracing the 开 within. "Then this part resembles the hands grabbing onto the gate to open it, no?" Again, a small nod. "Thus, when you have the hands holding the gate… the gate opens." He traced the character 開 in full once again. "As such… this is the character for the word 'open'." 

Hanako's eyes lit up in understanding as she got the full analogy, and Kokutan's smile softened with pride. "Go ahead, little one. Try to write it out for me. Show me the gates… then the hands pushing it open."

Hanako nodded in determination, tracing the strokes on the page with a blackened fingertip over and over again, memorising the character and its meaning. 

After a good number of attempts, Kokutan covered the character with his hand. "Alright, my little snake. Why don't you show me what you've learnt? Come and write the character down for me."

Hanako was more hesitant without a reference, but slowly reached out and traced the character on the back of Kokutan's hand. The strokes were shaky, but otherwise correct — and Kokutan lifted a hand to stroke Hanako's head. "Perfect. You did a wonderful job, my little snake. I'm so proud of you," he praised quietly. 

Hanako let out a soft cheer, clapping her hands and practically wriggling in her sheer joy, eliciting a fond chuckle from Kokutan. Sensing that Hanako's determination and willingness to learn was burgeoned by this success, Kokutan grabbed the book and flipped to the beginning, where the easier to learn characters were. Better to start from easier things and work up to the more complex ones, after all. 

Hanako couldn't wait — and neither could Kokutan, in truth. He was excited to teach his little ward and help her learn.

* * *

It took quite some time to work through the whole book. After all, her learning was limited to night time, her book's pages only ever seeing the light of the moon, given that Gensai would've punished her viciously for having it in the first place, and Jun for using some of the ryo meant for a supply run to make such a 'useless' or 'frivolous' purchase. The lack of time was only exacerbated by the fact that Hanako still needed sleep, and Kokutan outright refused to keep teaching her when it was time for a lesson to stop and for Hanako to head to bed. 

However, regardless of the time restraints, the little girl took to learning like a little duckling took to water (which Kokutan had seen countless times over the millennia as a suijin, and he could say with the certainty of authority that Hanako was just as cute as those little ducklings). 

She practically devoured the book, and in seemingly no time at all, she knew every character in the book and their meanings by rote, able to trace out the strokes neatly with remarkable penmanship for her age. 

Hanako had favourites, of course. Favourite words and phrases. Names. 

パパ — Daddy. 純 — Jun. ママ — Mommy. 凛 — Rin. ヘビ — snake. 狼 — wolf. 花 — flower. 華子 — Hanako.

黒檀 — Kokutan. Hanako's eagerness to learn this one was… surprising. And heartwarming, leaving Kokutan with a softness in his chest that lingered well into the night of the following day. 

On the next supply run, Jun was allowed to bring Hanako along, and she finally got to show off her new prowess. 

As Jun walked through the streets of Hokusei, Hanako in arm and Kokutan riding on her shoulders, Hanako had excitedly pointed out all the signs and words she knew, reading them out loud with a smugness and pride that was adorable on the little girl. 

Jun had been so, so proud, a wolfish grin practically glued onto his face during the whole trip as he praised Hanako time and again, only burgeoning the little girl's confidence even with her halting and stilted pronunciations, at times. 

By the end of the trip, Hanako now walking alongside Jun since his arms were laden with supplies, he had asked — "Was it hard to learn all by yourself, baby girl? I'm sorry I wasn't able to teach you. I'm surprised you were able to learn everything by yourself so quickly, Hana-chan!" His eyes had practically been sparkling with pride. "But of course, I should have expected nothing less from my kid, the best girl in the world! Isn't that right, Hana-chan?"

Hanako had giggled, lifting a hand to scritch at Kokutan's chin and sharing a smile with him. "Thank you… Daddy! But Hana didn't… learn by herself."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah! Kokutan taught Hana… how to read!" 

The three of them laughed, for all different reasons. Hanako in delight, Jun in fond amusement at her imagination, and Kokutan at the whole situation (though, his laugh came out as a hiss). 

With the sun setting and painting the ground in oranges and reds, Hanako returned back home with her two father figures and protectors, happy. 


End file.
